Then and Now
by rachrep
Summary: THEN: was a summer she would never forget. NOW: was a life she desperately wanted to escape, but will that be possible or has to much happened between the THEN and NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: New Story time. This story will actually be formatted a little different that my others. Half of the story will take place in the past and the other in the present. So, when you see that the first 10 chapters or whatever it is, is in italics, it was meant to be that way. I didn't lose my mind and forget to click off that diagonal I on top of the word document. It was intentional. **

**I'm quite excited to write this story. It has been floating around in my head for a while now and it will have some enjoyable/intense elements that seemed to be enjoyed from my previous stories. Thanks for taking the time to give this story a chance and taking the time to read and review. I look forward to your feedback on this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Gabriella drummed her fingers against the armrest of the SUV she was currently and unwillingly riding in. Her brain mentally cursed the existing situation that she had been leered and forced into by her pain in the ass parents. Her dark spheres were mildly concealed by her narrowed lids and long jet black lashes. Her expression was contorted into a deep resentful scowl and her body sat rigid and angry. She had been maintaining a livid and harsh exterior for approximately 48 hours and if she had it her way it would reside in such an arrangement for the entire obligatory stay. _

_She rolled her irate coffee eyes and let out another grunt, a grunt that her mother had pointed out to her a couple of hours ago wouldn't do any good because even if turning around had been something she decided she wanted, it was impossible now, they were too close to their destination. Gabriella took that to mean that her mother was beginning to become annoyed with her frustrated noise, so naturally, she proceeded to continue with the useless racket for the sole purpose of the negative effect it was having on her. If she was going to be forced to suffer through this shit they deemed mandatory and wonderful, then her mother deserved to take a little heat, even if it didn't compare to what Gabriella thought she was about to encounter. _

_Her pissed gaze stared out the window and if she hadn't been trying to exemplify her anger she would have actually enjoyed the crystal blue skies and the crashing of the waves that were just beyond the horizon. It was a place she had been many times when she was a kid and actually cherished as some of the best times from her childhood, but she wasn't a child anymore. She had gone willingly then and now she wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted to be with her friends enjoying the last bit of freedom before they started a new stage of their lives that would determine their future. But no. She was stuck in the car with her sickenly happy parents who insisted that family times were short and limited now. Their lame excuse was that they were getting older and she was getting busier and with her leaving in a few months for New York, quality time would be few and far between, and they insisted that this may be the last trip they got to do together. They had gone into some glorified speech about how she was their only child and she was growing up and was going to be starting a new phase of her life and that new phase would involve a new career and then possibly a husband and children. They had stated and contended that it could be their last chance to have a solo summer trip with their daughter, their only daughter. It was instances like this where she really resented being an only child. They used the excuse for too often, and had she developed into a needy child it might have worked, but she was far from it. It was all rather dramatic and stupid in her opinion. Her mother had cried and she was pretty certain her father forced out a few just for good measure, to make it look genuine, but not really having any sentiment behind it. It was ridiculous. They should have known that the stubborn child that fought doing just about anything wouldn't have been swayed by such extensive measures, not to mention asking her to look past tomorrow or next week was just plain meaningless. Hell, she was 18 years old and they already had thought of her married with children. Naturally she blew up and told them she had already made plans for the summer with her friends, but they quickly refused to pay for her little backpacking trip across Europe. She tried being extra nice and kind to them, hoping it would change their minds and that yielded nothing, so then she tried to be reasonable by coming up with logical and detailed reasons as to why this would be a great experience for her intellectually. She had really thought that would have worked, considering her valedictorian status, but nope, nothing. It seemed that she was going to be going on this damn three month vacation and if she was going to be miserable, she was going to try her damndest to make them miserable and right now grunting, clicking her tongue and groaning was doing the trick, so bring it on. _

_Another long loud sigh escaped her lips as the large beach house approached closer and closer and the sound of the loose gravel and then hard concrete against the tires filled the air. They were there. The place she would be forced to reside for the upcoming months. The place she once upon time begged to come. Funny how being forced to do something can totally ruin a perfect memory and something you once cherished. _

_She rolled her eyes for what was probably the 500__th__ time, becoming more pissed as she truly took in everything playing out in front of her. She hated that her parents were compelling her to hate the gorgeous surroundings that she once cried about when she was told it was time to go, insisting she wanted to feel the ocean air and witness the perfect sunshine forever. They were making her detest the beautiful Victorian style house where she had tea parties in the sunroom with her dolls while wearing a wet bathing suit and not caring that sand was in just about every uncomfortable place imaginable, but most of all they were making her not excited to see the absolutely spunky and wonderful older woman running as fast as she could down the stairs to greet them. Damn her parents. _

_Gabriella slowly descended from the vehicle. Once both her feet hit the ground her arms instantly fell into their favorite crossed positioned under her breast. Her large black leather purse dangled from her forearm, hitting lightly against her cocked hip as she gave a not so sincere smile, "Hey Granny"_

_Sophia Montez shook her head at the sound of her beautiful granddaughter's voice and the sight of the horridly fake grin touching her lips. She cocked her head, glaring at her son and then at his wife, "This is your fault I assume." Her scrutinizing dark eyes blamed, "Let me guess Thomas, you played dictator and you," she said now turning on her daughter in-law, "used the guilt card along with shedding umpteen useless tears" She clicked her tongue, "you two are so stupid." She stated frankly._

"_Mother" Thomas quickly reprimanded._

"_Shut up Thomas, you know I'm right. Seriously, do you know your daughter at all? Well, obviously you don't, because if you did, you would know that shit doesn't work. You should have bribed her. Hell, she's 18 now, what harm would it have done…Come on Gabi, let's see if Granny can come up with something to make you not look like you want to kill us all…well, at least not kill me. I'm a harmless old woman" Sophia said with a smirk earning a short laugh from Gabriella and a scowl from her son. _

_Gabriella hadn't wanted to laugh. She hadn't wanted to smile, but as she feared her Granny wasn't going to have it. Luckily she appeared to be on her side at the moment, so she allowed herself to show some positive emotion and revel in the fact that her Grandmother had a blissful way of fucking with her parents._

_Sophia opted to leave her son and his wife to unload the car alone as a form of punishment for being the cause of the ugly gleam covering Gabriella's face. She looped her arm in Gabriella's and led her up the stairs of the porch and inside the house. She silently drug her through the exquisite home that Gabriella always use to love and adore. She knew exactly what would make her semi-legal granddaughter feel better. _

_Before Gabriella knew it she was being pulled into a small room off the kitchen that she only vaguely remembered. Sophia released Gabriella's arm in order to search for something located in one of the drawers below the dark wooden chest. Seconds later she revealed a small key and inserted into the lock that was positioned on one of doors of the large antique. She fished around until she found what she was looking for, letting out a sneaky laugh when she did. Gabriella's eyes widen as a crystal decanter with clear liquid swooshing around inside was brought into sight, "I'm assuming you are no stranger to alcohol?" Sophia asked with a knowing look._

_Gabriella coughed out a gasp at the question and tried her best to mask it with a clearing of her throat, shaking her head in agreement._

_Sophia grinned and let out a laugh, "didn't think so" _

_She uncapped the beautiful crystal and poured a small amount of the potent liquid into an equally beautiful glass and thrusted it towards Gabriella, forcing her to take it, "Gin…it'll ease the parental annoyance" she said as she poured herself one, bringing it to her lips and downing it rather quickly, "Come on. Don't make me drink alone, Gabriella" she urged._

_Gabriella shook her head, smiling wildly as she did so, "Granny" she somewhat reprimanded and questioned all at once._

_Sophia rolled her eyes, "you better do it before Mom and Dad catch us"_

_Gabriella laughed. It was at that moment she realized that her Grandmother was going to be the sole reason she might enjoy parts of this vacation or so she thought._

_

* * *

_

_It was morning. One day down and a fuck load more to go. After getting mildly hammered with her Grandmother, something she honestly had never seen coming, but in reality really should have. Sophia had always been a strange bird. A woman who marched to her own drum, did as she pleased and quite often had been reprimanded by her father for being too lenient in discipline and excessive in the gift department with her as a child. Of course, her grandmother had enough spunk and blazing retort in her left pinkie to handle her father that such conversations usually ended in him stomping away having lost the battle. From what she gathered from stories her mother had told her as well as her Granny, her father never really appreciated her blaze' attitude growing up nor as an adult. Sure, he loved his mother with all his heart, but her reasoning's were something he didn't understand and probably never would. A fact that had been realized quite some time ago and life went on despite it. Gabriella was a lot like her Grandmother, which really spoke to why she and her father hardly saw eye to eye. He didn't understand his mother, so why would he understand her? _

_Gabriella lifted herself into a sitting position, running her hands over her face in an attempt to help aid her body in fully awakening. Her still sleep filled eyes turned to the large white French doors that led to her balcony. The rapidly moving ceiling fan blew the thin eyelet lace curtain away from the smudge free window panes letting in the gorgeous bright yellow sun. A small smile curled Gabriella's lips as the heat hit her face and the beautiful blue of the sky touched her irises. The perfect summer weather that she associated with this once known sanctuary of happiness was washing over her awareness and frame. She forgot for a moment that she had been drug here by her annoying parents and that all her friends were across the pond enjoying the unequivocal freedom from theirs. The happiness she had always felt here resonated inside her for a moment and all she wanted to do was to bask in the light breeze and mildly sticky heat before the recollection of how and why she was here came crashing back into her conscious memory._

_She pulled herself from the bed stretching slightly before she went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and socks. She enjoyed running. It wasn't anything she did competitively; it was more a way of collecting her thoughts and enjoying solitude from her surroundings. The bright sun and seemingly lovely day gave her the urge and she would be alone and therefore would be able to appear somewhat happy, and take a break from her angry rebellious front. She slipped off her cami and boy shorts and replaced them with the slick black high slit running shorts and stark white running bra. Her feet soon found themselves in her white ankle socks and her favorite pair of running shoes. She pulled her curly trestles into a messy bun atop her head, securing them with a hair tie. Picking up her iPod she slipped out the room and down the stairs, plopping the ear buds into her ears before she hit the wooden floor of the first level in hopes to avoid having to speak with anyone who might see her. She quickly turned up the volume and escaped through the back door that led to the beautiful white sand. A grin instantly pulled at her lips as the heat covered her olive skin and the view of the blue water crashing against the sand entered her vision. She ran down the steps until the soft ground resided beneath her feet. She let out a deep breath before giving her muscles a few necessary stretches and set off down the beach, finally remembering why she had once loved this place. She allowed herself to enter her own world, completely oblivious to the people around her. _

_

* * *

_

"_You grew up here?" Troy incredulously asked his traveling companion as they stood amongst the white grain, hot sun and crystal blue sky. _

"_Yep…nice huh?" he responded with a light chuckle._

_Troy scoffed, talk about an understatement, "I'd say. I'd never leave"_

"_It kind of loses its luster after a while, hence the reason I went away for undergrad and continued to stay away for med school, but hey, I'll probably end up here after it's all said and done" he commented, watching the waves crash into each other and enjoyed the light wind rustling his black locks. _

_Troy nodded in understanding, "I might insist on joining you dude. This beats the bustling big city that consisted of my childhood" he said giving his buddy a look and a short laugh. _

"_Let's see if you are singing the same tune after the next few months. Either way, it's going to fucking rock this summer. The chicks are fucking hot as shit out here and the parties are numerous and never ending. A great send off before another hellish year of studying our assess off."_

_Troy let out a deep contented sigh as his eyes scanned the beach; "yeah, I'm looking…" he began, but was halted midsentence when his azure stare caught view of something in the distance. A long slender, yet shapely body was now approaching. The tan elongated muscular limbs that were barely covered by a flimsy black fabric were what initially captivated his attention, but the closer the increasingly gorgeous figure came, the more he noticed and the more he liked. Her hair was a dark spiral of waves that had failed to remain tamed by the elastic capture atop her head. Something he instantly felt might be a good indication of the type of woman she might be. He hoped anyway. He guessed that her eyes were probably as dark as coffee, but he couldn't be quite sure due to the aviators concealing them. As his eyes traveled down to her breast and taut abdomen he heard a snapping sound attempting to gain his attention and halting his day dream. _

"_Dude, you still in there?" John asked with a few quick clicks of his fingers before he looked to where Troy's stare had been fixed._

_Troy shifted his head quickly and looked towards him, not really sure how long he had zoned out, "Huh? What?"_

_He didn't respond, "Gabriella…..is that you?" he yelled, his brow bent in surprise and a light smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. _

_Troy's expression was growing more and more confused. Who was he talking to? They were the only ones on the beach minus the gorgeous creature several feet away. Surely he wasn't talking to her. He ripped his puzzled stare from his friend and back towards the stunning woman, who was now quickly jogging towards them with a wide grin. Shit, he was talking to her. He cleared his throat and heighted his stance, trying his best to look aloof and not thrown off. _

"_John…Oh my God. What are you doing here? Mom didn't tell me you would be here. I might have not acted like such a bitch had I known" she joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug._

_John laughed, "Yeah, you would have" he joked, pulling out of the embrace._

_Gabriella giggled and then shrugged, "yeah, you're probably right" she said truthfully, "Are you here all summer?"_

_John nodded, "Yeah, I'm working with Dad a bit. You know, it looks good on the resume and for residency applications." He said with a smirk._

_Gabriella laughed, "uh huh, so basically you will be dicking around, occasionally showing up at around noon to do a few charts and then head back out to one of the many beach shindigs"_

_John shrugged, "you know me to well"_

_Gabriella nodded as she took her glasses from her face and hooked them inside her sports bra, "yep…sure do"_

_Normally Troy would have made his presence known by now, but the exchange taking place between his good friend and this girl, he now knew to be Gabriella was hitting him as too odd and engaging. Sure John was friendly with the ladies, but this was a different friendly. He hadn't pulled out the "I'm in medical school" card yet and normally it took all of two seconds for it to be muttered when a pretty girl was in his presence and this girl was fucking gorgeous. Their interaction had a peculiar and almost playful feel to it, but not in the "let's go for a romp in the sheets" sense that he normally presented. He had known John since freshman year of college and they became quick friends, both quite intelligent, but had a knack for getting into shit, shit they probably shouldn't if they wanted the career they said they did. Troy himself had heard the phrase; "to smart for his own good" far more times than he could count and he was certain John hadn't been a stranger to such a token phrase either. Something was up. He had never seen him intermingle this way._

_Enough time had passed._

_Troy smacked John on the back reminding of his company, "I'm Troy" he said sticking out his hand to introduce himself._

_John laughed, "Oh shit, sorry dude, I forgot you were right there"_

_Troy scoffed, "yeah, I can see that"_

_Gabriella looked towards Troy. She had certainly noticed him, but opted to let him take the initiative to make the first move to greet. She figured John would be the scattered ass he always was and wouldn't make the effort. It was a test if you will. That's how she liked it._

_She had no earthly idea who he was, only an assumption that he was involved with John in some manner. He was rather easy on the eyes, his body was fucking rocking and his blue eyes were ridiculous. Someone she certainly wouldn't mind chatting with, but was he worth it? If he took the time to interrupt John…maybe. _

_Her dark eyes quickly skimmed his body, making sure it was long enough that he would catch on that she was sizing him up. A slow smirk curved her lips as her eyes met his, "Gabriella" she said sticking out her hand to accept his. _

_Troy mirrored her smirk. He had caught her lingering gawk and he noted that she had intended for it to be that way. He had no fucking clue who she was and they had muttered all but their names to one another, but he was intrigued. He caught her hand and his smile widened when the softness of her palm sent blissful desires to his gut. The smile in her coffee spheres told him she had sensed the same thing. _

_Gabriella dropped his hand. Damn, was the first thought to enter head, and a foreign flutter had ensued in her stomach. In an attempt to ease the lapsing time thanks to her inability to come up with something to say, she reached for the elastic in her hair and pulled it out, allowing her soft locks to travel down her neck, over her shoulders and end just below her breast. She ran her fingers through the silky strands seeking to loosen the knots. She had meant to take it down for a second anyway, now just seemed fitting, plus she knew it would be mildly distracting._

_John looked from Gabriella to the heap of stone that resembled Troy. His eyes were securely stationed on Gabriella's chest and his mouth was parted as if he were begging for air. He swatted Troy in the stomach forcing a sharp groan, "Dude" he said under his breath._

_Troy cleared his throat and then shrugged nonchalantly, "what?"_

_John shook his head, lifting his hands as to ask what gives. _

_Gabriella laughed. Troy obviously had no idea who she was and John had obviously caught his wandering eyes and decided he didn't need to see that._

"_I'm going to go finish my run." She alerted and then shook her head, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me last week when I talked to you that you were going to be down here for the summer"_

_John sighed, "I wasn't completely sure then. I was waiting to see if Troy was in. I mean, I sure as hell wasn't going to spend all summer with Dad reliving the past all alone if I didn't have to."_

"_Hmmm, so this is all Troy's fault" Gabriella smirked as she looked towards Troy for a second who gave her a quick wink, a wink that drew attention to his striking blue orbs, a wink that forced an instant bubble of excitement inside her. She let out a short approving chuckle and then looked back to John, "okay, well, I'm just glad you're here. It will make this summer less of a shit fest. Call me later if you do anything"_

_John nodded, getting her drift, "I'll come by later and help you escape"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out a grateful sigh, "oh yes, that would be awesome…thank you"_

_Gabriella pulled her hair back on top her head, "I'll see you later" she said as she waved and started to jog off. She turned around, just before they would be out of ear shot, jogging backward for a second, "It was very nice to meet you, Troy" she grinned and then turned back around and headed further and further down the beach. _

_When she was far enough in the distance, Troy shoved John, "who the fuck was that?"_

_John laughed, "That, was Gabriella"_

_Troy rolled his eyes, "No shit. I got that. How do you know her?"_

"_Her Dad and my Dad are brothers" He said as if it were obvious._

_Troy was silent for a moment. Same dark hair, same dark eyes and now that he thought about they did kind of have a commonalty about them. It explained the interaction earlier too, "she's your cousin?"_

_John laughed and sarcastically patted his back, "you're going to do great in genealogy" John joked. _

_Troy rolled his eyes again, "shut the fuck up" he shook his head in disbelief, "damn dude" he said as a wanting smile touched his lips._

_John shook his head, "oh no…oh no, dude. I know that look. I've seen that look before. I've seen that look directed towards Gabriella before. It's not good."_

_Troy's brow curved inward, "what is that supposed to mean?"_

_John chuckled an eloquent laugh, "Gabriella's….well, let's just say. She'll certainly give you a run for your money"_

_Troy shrugged, not getting it, "and that's meant to mean what?"_

"_You'll see. I mean, I love her to death, but she operates on level that not many can handle"_

_Troy continued to look at him, trying to grasp what that might mean, but strangely wasn't deterred in the slightest and he knew he probably should be.  
_

_

* * *

_**so here it is, my new story! hope you liked it!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: Well, I'm glad that everyone seems to be into the format of this story. It was something fun and new for me to do, so I'm excited yall are all willing to come along for the ride. Thank you…Thank You to everyone who reviewed, they were sweet, fun, entertaining and insightful. Loved them!**

**And yes….Granny will play a large part in the story…more than you can know…ha**

**Anyway…thanks everyone. Hope yall like this chapter just as much if not more than the first.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_She had never loved her cousin more than she did when he called a couple hours ago alerting her to a party he knew of down the beach and asked if she was interested in going. Hell yeah she was. He had snorted at her instant response of grateful and accepting curses and promised to play interference if the parentals got indignant, which was high likely. She was grateful for her cousin and his knowledge of her pain in the ass of a father and how he would without a doubt most likely insist that she not go out in a place she wasn't all that familiar with at night alone, which was ridiculous, she wasn't an idiot and had spent every summer here, until she enter high school. She was pretty sure she knew the gist and could manage to locate a party on the beach, but the fewer exasperating encounters she had to have with him the better and John offering to be her "babysitter" would do just that. He tended to be less of a demanding dictator when others were around even if it was only his Godson. _

_She ran her fingers through her fluid curls and then shook them out, smiling when she was satisfied with the way they fell along her face in hot disarray. She flicked the wand along her dark lashes a few times in order to add to their length and luster before dropping it to the vanity and standing from the cushioned stool. She placed her palm along the glass top of the beautiful antique as she leaned forward to get a better view of her exquisite features in the connecting mirror. She applied a tad bit more gloss and then rolled her lips as she angled her face left, then right, examining how the bronze shimmer of her cheeks complimented the smoky hue of her lids. She gave her appearance a contented smirk before grabbing her over sized black leather bag and headed down stairs. _

"_Thank God" she mumbled under her breath when she heard knocking at the back door as she reached the bottom of the stairs. No one was in the vicinity and she was grateful that she might be able to get out of the house with only leaving a note, which was beyond ideal. _

_She quickly turned the knob and whipped the large French doors open, "fuck I'm glad…" she began before she registered who was actually on other side of the frame and straight away halted her profane statement. _

_He smiled upon seeing her and hearing her fiery voice. He raised his perfectly shaped brows in a good-humored response to her unique greeting, "feel free to finish" his sexy husky tone replied. _

_Gabriella gathered her wits promptly after being taken off guard by the insanely attractive man she had met hours ago. Her warm dark gaze quickly admired his slightly ripped jeans and dark navy v-neck that did absolute throbbing wonders for his gorgeous cyan eyes. She made a mental note to pay homage, when she had more time to gawk on what she had determined was absolute hard hotness that resided beneath his perfectly fitting tee and low riding jeans, but right now she knew the right thing was to let him inside, instead of beginning a day dream that consisted of finding out if he wore boxers or briefs. She gave him a playful grin, "maybe later…come on in" she said stepping out of the way. _

"_I guess I beat John here" Troy said as he watched her close the door and lean against it, bringing her enchanting caramel stare to linger on him. _

_Gabriella crossed her arms beneath her breast and scoffed, "are you surprised by that?" she questioned, pushing off the door, giving him a long look over before heading for the refrigerator. _

_Not being to help her magnetic appeal, he followed her movement, tracing every glorious curvature of her not so covered body. His tongue instinctively darted out of his warm orphus in approval, "no"_

_She pulled the door open and looked over her shoulder when she heard his response. A coy smirk formed on her shimmering lips "yet, you arrived on time" _

_Troy chuckled lightly, seeing the spirited and curious vivacity in her irises. He crossed his arms, showing his awareness of what she was insinuating, "uh huh"_

_Gabriella raised her brows in approval and nodded her head evenly as her smirk twisted too pleased recognition, "would you like something to drink?" she asked as she turned her head to survey the contents of the refrigerator. _

_Troy pulled a chair from the circular table and took a seat, "water would be fine"_

_Gabriella laughed as she pulled out a slender brown bottle "water…really?" she questioned as she turned around waving the bottle that all men loved in his direction._

_Troy shrugged, "it didn't seem appropriate to ask for a beer quite yet."_

_Gabriella placed the bottle on the table in front of him and met his gaze, "don't ever be afraid to ask for what you really want" her natural flirtatious tone stated with a grin as her warm orbs traced every fleck of blue hue in his irises, wanting to make sure he truly got the full weight of what she was saying, before turning her attention back to the open fridge, grinning wider when she heard his light scoff and gasp of air at her words and actions. _

_Troy shook his head at her bold ease. If he thought he was interested before, then now he was hooked and anxiously awaiting his next fix. He tilted his head to get a better view how her little black shorts curved nicely to her small tight and round ass and highlighted the slender muscle of her sexy legs, legs that had caught his undivided attention hours before. The height of her wedged sandals added tautness to her calf muscles and only further illustrated the obvious great shape her body was in. He was finding it rather difficult to keep the male urges at bay because his mind and limbs were desperately screaming their want to run along the sexy arched muscle, only to venture towards the back of her smooth thigh, and finally reside on her backside. The thick elastic that held the silk of her floral flowy cami along her middle gave an enticing peek of the tan skin above of her shorts and forced his male mind to wish it would rise higher and higher. He had only discovered her existence earlier today, but her allure physically was unreal and captivating. He had at first, of course been attracted to her insane beauty, but her quick wit and sharp tongue instantly peaked a contagious interest, an interest that grew with every coy grin and not so shy response from her dazzling lips. _

_His not so pure thoughts were halted and his brow turned inward as he watched her shove quite a number of bottles into her bag. He took a swig of the beer she had given him, "won't they notice those are missing?"_

_Gabriella continued to shove a few more into her bag, "Granny and I have an understanding…my parents and I don't. It's taken care of" she stated before shutting the door and closing her bag. She turned to face him and raised a brow, "do you have a problem witnessing my obvious underage drinking?"_

_Troy chuckled, bringing the cold glass to his lips, "nope"_

_Gabriella smiled, "great" she said, taking a seat next to him. She crossed her legs and arms simultaneously as she watched him watch her, something she found herself really enjoying. They remained silent for a moment before her smile broke the stillness, "so…you've known my cousin for how long?" she asked curiously. _

_Troy placed the bottle on the table and heighted his stance and leaned towards her a bit, "we met freshman year of college and have been good friends since then"_

_Gabriella perched her lips intriguingly, "hmmm, it's funny that I've never met or heard of you"_

_Troy grinned and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing"_

_She quirked her brow and gave him a playful smirk, "Disappointed?" _

_Troy matched her grin, "yep" he said without hesitation. _

_Gabriella's smile twisted in a pleasing manner as she shifted in her seat and leaned forward, "likewise"_

"_Gabriella honey it's getting late, your parents will be back soon so…" Sophia Montez started to say as she headed down the hall towards the kitchen, but stopped when she saw that her handful of a granddaughter was currently disposed by a striking young man she had never seen before. _

_Gabriella looked to the new attendance, "Hey Granny. Thanks for the warning" she stated standing from the table, Troy doing the same. _

_Sophia entered her kitchen with a perceptive grin as she watched the two sneak heated glances at one another. _

"_John's late" Gabriella supplied when she realized her Grandmother was waiting for something to be said. _

_Sophia nodded in understanding, her gaze now solely focused on Troy, "who are you?"_

_Troy laughed, "I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm Troy Bolton" he said, extending his hand for her to shake. _

"_He's a friend of John's" Gabriella supplied coolly._

_Sophia laughed, "so, then he's aware of how punctual John is" she sarcastically retorted as her grin grew, "and still arrived on time"_

_Troy's stare quickly fell on Gabriella who was laughing and shaking her head. He looked back at the older woman, feeling a bit confused and a tad uneasy that they seemed to be communicating as he weren't there , "Well, my mother taught me the importance of never making a woman wait, no matter the circumstances"_

_Sophia raised her head in approval, giving Gabriella a quick glance, silently sharing her like of his charm, "He's quite good looking"_

_Gabriella snickered at her bluntness and then turned her orbs on him and quickly trailed his length before meeting his watching gaze, "he is" _

_Troy grinned at her admittance, despite the oddity of how it was occurring. Her dark eyes were forcing a rising fire inside him. The blissful excitement that hit his spine every time her pupils dilated when his met hers sent a craving desire to experience it again. It was an odd feeling to feel in front of an older woman whom he only just met and who seemed to know more than he thought possible. Hell, he barely knew Gabriella, but her presence sparked something new and inviting that he wanted more and more of. _

"_Thank you Ma'am" he said before bringing his attention to Gabriella, "I feel it's my turn to say likewise" he stated frankly with a brush of his tongue against his lips and a side smirk coloring his supremely sculptured face._

_A light heat hit Gabriella's cheeks, which rarely happened. She was rather confident in herself and being assured of her appearance from others never struck a chord in her vanity and hardly yielded a response, well, until now. She blamed the blue sparkle of his eyes and the fact that she honestly had never met anyone who appeared to be just as intuitive and laid back as she was. _

_The pale uncommon pink did not go unnoticed by Sophia. A delighted grin touched her mouth as she surveyed the two, "I like you" she started as her gaze fully concentrated on Troy, "and really….you are a _very_ good looking young man. I mean _very_ good looking" _

_Gabriella snorted as she rolled her eyes, "okay Granny. I think you've perved enough"_

"_Whose Granny perving on?" John asked as he entered the house._

"_Well, well, well…look who still hasn't learned how to tell time" _

_John rolled his eyes and pulled his grandmother into a tight hug, "Granny, docs are never on time. I'm merely practicing"_

_Gabriella cocked her hip as she crossed her arms, "please tell me you realize how lame and ridiculous that sounded? You're always late, man up and just admit. We'd sure as hell respect you're a lot more"_

_John looked from his frank cousin to his smirking Grandmother and then to Troy, "Troy…man, a little help"_

_Troy chuckled and raised his hands, "you know me better than that. I'm always on your ass…uh….butt about that"_

_Gabriella grinned at his attempt to mask his language. Granny had a mouth like a sailor, but he of course didn't know that. However, his gentlemen attempt was adorable, which combined with his enticing presence and assured speech had completely captured her interest. _

_John groaned, "whatever" he said as he fully released Sophia from his embrace, "Where's my lovely Godfather" he asked, in an attempt to fire back at Gabriella's narky retort. _

_Gabriella scoffed, "Gone. Let's go before he and my chipper mother return" she said as she walked towards the door, recalling that they were set to arrive back any moment and wanting nothing more than to miss that entrance. _

_John laughed, intending to continue to toy with her, "they're not that bad" _

_Gabriella sighed, "Troy, if we walk outside he will have no option but to follow" she said giving him a peek over the shoulder._

_Troy looked to John who was giving him a knowing grin, "lead the way"_

_John shook his head and rolled his eyes, "you're so obvious"_

_Gabriella pulled the door open, "no, you're so obvious and a pain in my ass at the moment. Come…stay…I don't give a shit, because we're leaving now, with or without you" she stated sternly and stalked out the house._

_Sophia laughed at her hot headed granddaughter, "Have fun with her"_

"_Yeah" John said under his breath as he and Troy went to follow her heated trail._

"_John" Sophia hollered after him, "If she's too fucked up, please take her to your house. Her father will have a shit fit if he catches her that way"_

_John laughed, "sure thing Granny" _

_Troy looked from John to Sophia with mildly wide eyes. He gave her a charismatic smile, trying to mask his shock from the previous exchange, "Nice meeting you Mrs. Montez" _

_Sophia gave him a sweet innocent smile, "you to honey" _

_Once the door was shut and they were an acceptable distance from the house Troy turned to John, "Dude, you're Grandmother just said fuck and shit" he said with a disbelieving shake of his head. _

_John chuckled with a wide grin on his face; "you haven't heard the worst of it" he said and then headed for the vehicle._

_Troy watched as John got a few steps ahead of him towards where Gabriella was waiting impatiently against the SUV. He took a deep breath and picked up the pace to catch up. This was certainly going to be an interesting summer and it seemed his best friend's family was going to be a large reason for that fact. _

_

* * *

_

_Troy sat amongst the sand with a beer in his hands as he watched the party goers grind and drink themselves further and further into a state of absolute haze. John had long ago abandoned him to accompany a skinny blonde with large breast inside and Gabriella was a few feet away dancing in the middle of the grinding and had been for about an hour. He watched with intrigue the way she moved with a sexy ease and a content smile adorning her face. Her natural grace and beauty made every swirling movement all the more enticing and erotic. He found himself laughing every time some jackass would attempt to jam their pelvis into her backside and she would reciprocate with a pointed glare and a distinctive wave off. She certainly marched to her own drum and didn't need the company of dance companion to flow to the music and enjoy herself, which whether she knew it or not was only more of a turn on. The flow of her hips and the roll of her neck combined with the way her tongue periodically darted along her lips only made the desire to watch or touch amplify. Even if she was aware of the effect she had on the male species he had a strong hunch that she could care less. Gabriella did things because she wanted to, something he quickly picked up on and enjoyed._

_He tore his stare from the permanent station it had on her gorgeous essence, deciding that looking out at the ocean was a safer option at the moment because his male libido was beginning to formulate quite interesting and desirable scenarios that were only going to increase the throb to his dick if he continued to watch her. _

_Two bronze shapely legs straddling his outstretched knees drew his blue stare from the crashing waves. He knew those legs. They were new to his memory, but they had been engraved in his brain the first second they came into his vision. His orbs traveled slowly up the tan perfection until he reached the small patch of fabric, smirking as he drifted north towards her exquisite face. The calculated swagger covering her expression made his heart begin to beat out of his chest with excitement. He raised his brows in question, "Hello Gabriella"_

_Gabriella cocked her hip and placed her hand on the other, "Are you a loner?"_

_Troy laughed, "No"_

_It was Gabriella who heighted her brow inquisitively this time, "so you often sit on the outskirts by yourself and observe as others do…whatever the liquor induces"_

_Troy lifted from his slouched position and stood. He wet his lips as he traced the dark specks of her irises, letting his grin mold to the side, "not often, but when I have something I enjoying watching, yes"_

_Gabriella playfully narrowed her eyes, flirting with his response, "hmph…and what might that be that you're tonight?"_

_Troy took a sip of his beer, admiring the way the moonlight skirted along the perfect lines of her face and the way her caramel eyes sparkled with interest. He let out a refreshing sigh, "you"_

_Gabriella's grin curled higher, "well then, let's keep that up" she said as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the house, occasionally looking over her shoulder to catch his studying gaze. She liked the way he looked at her. It wasn't the lustful glare that most men shot at her. Sure, there was a desire that resided there, but there was something more. He was trying to figure her out and it appeared as if he had picked up on the game she enjoyed playing and even more than willing to play along. In actuality, it wasn't a game. It was her way of weaning off the losers and boys that weren't worth her time. The ones who just wanted her to spread her legs or enjoyed a challenge in her that she knew they would get bored with in a day or two, because they couldn't appreciate her complexity and depth. She had only met Troy about 12 hours ago and she knew he didn't fit into those categories and had a strong suspicion that he might be able to keep up and what was even better…she actually wanted him to._

_She was so insanely intriguing. He revered every word out of her mouth, every sway of her hips, every twist of her ideally curved lips and every calculated action. She was exotically beautiful and she seemed to know that, but not in the way that some woman would use it as a ploy to get something they wanted. She had a confidence that was so unbelievably sexy that it made his heart thud and his nether regions throb. The lingering mystery and wonder that surrounded her was so captivating that it forced a constant craving to be near her. He found himself being pulled into whatever she wanted, but not because of manipulation, but because it seemed like what needed to be done. She seemed to be able to read him and he seemed be able to pick up on what she was about, but there was an exciting element of the unknown that made it interesting. It was hard to explain, but he just got it and she seemed to as well. _

_Gabriella released his hand once she had brought him to her desired location. She laughed as she watched his ocean eyes flicker over what was taking place around them and then sparkle with delight and a bit of confusion when he realized what she wanted. She laughed again, "If you're not up for it. I can find someone else" _

_Troy shook his head and possessively wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her into his chest, "I don't think so"_

_Gabriella smirked in approval, "that's what I was hoping for" _

_Gabriella turned around in his arms and positioned the items she would need. When everything appeared to be set she twisted around, "I'm assuming I don't need to go over the fundamentals of body shots" she asked with a knowing grin._

_Troy groaned in delight, "I'm well informed"_

_Gabriella leaned forward on her toes, her lips drifting closer to his, "awesome," she whispered. Her piercing spheres catching his before she fell back on her heels and unraveled herself from his grip, "you're first."_

_Troy swallowed as he took a seat on the bar stool, noting everything she did with increase interest. A cool exciting chill rapidly flew down his spine as she gave him a grin that told him that she was about to begin. The glimmer currently in her eyes expressed how much he was going to fucking love this. Shit, she was awesome._

"_Take your shirt off" she instructed, which he did without a second thought._

_She gnawed pleasingly on the inside of her cheek, tracing every defined ripple of his abdomen and pectorals. Her lips pulled into a pleased smirk as her eyes drifted to look into his, conveying her approval and enjoyment. The chuckle that fell from his lips forced a rapid beat to her chest and light pulse between her legs. Damn, she was enjoying him._

_She positioned her hands on his thighs, spreading them and wedged her way slowly between his muscular limbs, licking the corner of her mouth once she was happy with her placement. She gave him an erogenous look before shaking the salt along the alcove of his neck. She picked up the lime and waved it in front of his mouth, placing it between the lips that she couldn't wait to taste before grabbing the tube shot of tequila. She grinned a haughty swagger before lodging the glass between his toned muscles and the waist of his jeans. She wrapped her fingers around his upper legs as she stared into his navy spheres, "You ready?"_

_The second the cold glass was forced just above his dick an intense wave of excitement and desperate urgency covered every inch of him. He barely registered the words coming out of her mouth before he found himself nodding. His mouth parted in awe and his stare remained on her descending body. Her lips grazed the trail just below his belly button and the erupting shock spilling from his nerves were seconds from forcing his body to explode in his pants. His legs began to twitch with anxiety as he watched her down the shot and then look back at him before dipping her mouth to lap up the salt sticking to his skin. He sent silent thank you's to the heavens and requests of control. The anticipation of feeling her against his mouth was becoming painful. The thud behind his zipper increased as he watched the slant of her tongue moved in slow motion along her lips. When she pressed her chest along his he could no longer keep his hands to himself. He found her waist and grasp with all this might, slamming her body against him, begging her to end his agony. Her mouth closed over his and pulled the lime from his mouth, sucking the sour juices. The sensation and pleasure was unreal and he fought to keep the sparks radiating from her mouth onto his, gripping her lips tighter and his hand moving to the base of her scalp, weaving amongst her soft locks to hold her in place._

_Gabriella didn't want to release him. The feel of his soft lips and the graze his reciprocating tongue made her heart swell and her core beg for more stimulation. However, wanting and needing were two different things and she needed to pull away before the lime found itself down her throat. Her gaze found his dark sapphire stare and she was quite pleased with the hint of disappointment skidding across his orbs. He had enjoyed it as much as she did. She licked her lips, "yum" _

_Never had a childish three letter word sounded dirtier and so alluring. He stood and wrapped his hands around her waist, picking her up and placing her onto the stool, "my turn" he growled._

_The heat in his eyes and want of his tone forced her back into the stool and breathing became difficult. She had been desired before, but the hint of hunger in his eyes sent a needing jitter to her gut. It was like a burst to her veins that sent a surge to every functional body part. She knew she had developed an effect on him, but it wasn't until that moment that she discovered she reciprocated the sentiment and she was okay with that._

_She slipped the straps of her cami down her shoulders giving a desirable peek of her cleavage as she parted her legs in preparation for what was to come and she couldn't fucking wait. _

_Troy took quick breaths in an attempt to control his shaking impatience. He shook the salt along her collarbone and placed the tube shot between her breasts before grinning a smirk full of intent._

_She threw her head back as soon as his wet heat sucked and nibbled the salt along her neck. She let out a gasp as she felt his fingers dig into her hips and slide her to the edge of the smooth wood before pulling the liquor from her chest, dropping the container once consumed. Her lips parted when the sneaky smile touched his lips and recollection that something was missing finally surfaced. His tongue swept inside her mouth and his lips closed tightly around hers. His hands slid to her backside as he pressed his center into the perfectly fitting V of her legs. Her fingers tangled in between his strands as she tilted her head to aid in the depth of the kiss eliciting a communal spark that neither had felt before._

_He had purposely forgotten the lime and it was that forethought that solidified to her that they were on the same page and this summer might not be so bad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading and leaving their thoughts in the form of a review. They've been great. I hope you are all enjoying this one as much as I am writing it.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Her lids slowly flickered open, allowing her eyes to adjust to the morning sun entering the room. She ran her tongue along her parched lips as she surveyed her surroundings. It certainly wasn't any bedroom in her Grandmother's house. Her eyes drifted down her body and noted that she was clothed, which was a good sign. She let her eyes drift shut for a moment as she tried to remember last night, recollection coming swimming back shortly thereafter. She let out a low laugh, quite pleased with herself. It sure was some night. She whipped the plush covers from her body and stood, reaching her hands over her body to aid in awakening her. Her gaze shifted over the belongings in room and quickly discovered that the shirt draped over the computer chair was the one that Troy had been wearing last night. She walked over to where she saw a wallet flung open and her suspension were confirmed, it was Troy's. She snooped a bit longer and discovered that all the clothes in the dresser were more than likely Troy's because her workout obsessed cousin hadn't worn a large much less a medium since he hit puberty. She looked back at the bed and the side she hadn't awoken upon was untouched. A delighted smile curled her lips, he certainly had gentlemen qualities and after last night it was apparent that he had an unpredictable and hot side as well. Time would tell if the mix of the two was ideal to her liking, but right now the signs were looking quite satisfying._

_A rumbling behind the door caught her attention. She rolled the waist of the boxer shorts that she had obviously borrowed last night a couple more times so that they fell nicely on her hips. She tugged down the thin cami that she had worn under her looser cami last night a tiny bit more to cover most of her stomach. She ran her fingers through her hair before reaching for the door and pulling it open. A low pleased grin curved her lips as she leaned her body against the frame of the door with an obvious relaxed and comfortable demeanor presenting itself to its onlooker. She had figured that someone had stayed around to take her home, but she figured it would have been John or maybe even her aunt or uncle considering John and Troy were staying in their guest house, but that's not who was throwing back a glass of water, droplets of sweat trailing down his neck, over his chest, and down every perfect indention of his abdominals, finally being soaked up by his low riding running shorts. _

"_I wasn't expecting to see you when I woke up this morning" she said with a playful smile._

_Troy jerked his head to the side at the sound of her raspy voice and quickly swallowed, placing the cup onto the counter. He cleared his throat, his eyes voyaging with approval at how attractive she looked in his shorts and the tiny little tank, "yeah well, here I am"_

_Gabriella lifted her brows with acknowledgment as she pushed off the frame and began to approach where he was leaning against the breakfast nook, "willingly?" she questioned as she placed her hand on the granite top next to him._

_Troy looked down at her, "are you asking if I volunteered or if I just had bad enough luck that I got the short stick?"_

_Gabriella smirked as she pulled herself up to sit atop the counter, angling herself towards him, "sure"_

"_I volunteered" Troy said as he picked up the glass and tossed it into the sink. _

_Gabriella watched his smooth sexy movements with a grin and met his eyes when he turned back to face her, tilting against the sink with his arms and legs crossed. _

"_And my cousin didn't questioned it?" she probed, keeping his stare._

_Troy grinned, "I may have gotten shit for it"_

_Gabriella lifted a single brow this time, "you don't seem to care"_

_Troy shrugged, "shit like that doesn't bother me. It is what it is"_

_Gabriella narrowed her eyes as a teasing and questioning swagger pulled at her mouth, "and what is it exactly Troy?"_

_Troy shifted from his stationary stance and walked the couple feet towards her. He placed one had on the hard surface next to each of her legs as his grinning eyes bore into hers, "do you really want to continue this fishing expedition or do want to just come out and ask me what is you are trying to get me to say?"_

_Gabriella laughed at his blunt honesty. It was very pleasing, "well, I do like fishing" she flirted, giving her shoulders a shrug._

_Troy chuckled, "I can tell, but you're a little too direct to keep this going for very much longer"_

_Gabriella's grin rose. She was rather delighted with his accurate assumptions, "true, so why don't __**you**__ save us some time and just tell me what you think I'm fishing for you to tell me"_

_Troy shook his head, "you're trouble"_

_Gabriella smirked, biting lightly on the plumpness of her bottom lip and her glistening caramel orbs grinning impishly at him. She lightly clicked her tongue, hooking her finger inside the waist band of his shorts and pulling him in-between her legs, "maybe." She said with loaded flirtation as she sat up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought her mouth to linger just in front of his, "is that a problem?"_

_Troy groaned, "does it look like it is?"_

"_We shall see won't we" she said against his lips and she closed the agonizing distance and allowed their mouths to mold together, eliciting the growing fireworks that were sparked last night, once again contending that they were more than on the same page._

_

* * *

_

_Even being awake for less than twenty minutes she had that cool and calculated humor that seemed to intrigue him more and more with every encounter. He had expected for her to look gorgeous with her hair all tousled and the far to big shorts that belonged to him barely hugging her waist, but combining that with her quick tongue, the way she looked at him and what she said and did he quickly realized he had underestimated her effect on him, leading him to realize that talking and playing the game she seemed to enjoy wasn't something he particularly wanted to partake in for all that long, for now it was fine, but longer… he wasn't interested. He hoped she felt the same because kissing her had quickly become his new favorite thing and she seemed more than okay with that. The way her smoky eyes traced everything he did and the way her face crumpled as she attempted to read him made him mad with excitement and desire. She obviously sought him as much as he sought her. The connection was there and completely undeniable. _

_He wasn't lying when he said he didn't really care what others thought, but he wasn't insensitive enough to not know that he may need to tread lightly for a bit. He was after all staying with her uncle and working for him this summer. However, if Dr. Alexander, or Alex as he had been instructed countless times to call him, was anything like his son, he didn't figure he would mind much. Gabriella had more than once mentioned what a pain her father was and he immediately wrote that declaration off and decided to make his own assumptions on that matter at a later date and therefore his approval at the moment wasn't one he required. When the time came, if it came, then he would determine if his approval mattered. He was more concerned with right now and that what encompassed. He wasn't even really sure what was happening with Gabriella. There was an interest, that was for certain, but anything developing beyond that would have to be concluded later._

_He walked into the office and was met with a grinning John. Troy instantly rolled his eyes at the smug knowing smile on his face._

"_Gabriella take a little while to wake up this morning?" John asked with a suspicious smirk and a wayward glimmer in his eyes._

_Troy began fumbling through a few of the files that he and John would have to organize later in hopes to halt the conversation before it started, even though he knew it probably wouldn't happen, "Not really" he responded emotionless and aloof as possible._

_John scoffed, not believing his friends response "then you sure took your time getting here"_

_Troy dropped the stack onto the counter and crossed his arms, "you know, it's quite sick that you would be implying what you are implying, she's your cousin after all dude"_

_John threw his hands up, "I wasn't implying anything. I was just giving you a hard time, but thanks for letting me know where your thoughts immediately go to in regards to my cousin, not that I'm surprised after the countless times I caught you with your tongue rammed down her throat last night"_

_Troy shrugged, playing it cool. In a sense it mattered what John thought, but in another it didn't. He was an adult. Gabriella was an adult. "do you really care?"_

_John laughed, "Honestly…No, not really. I know you're okay, so it's cool, but it wouldn't be right if I didn't fuck with you a bit, not to mention make sure you know what you are getting yourself into"_

_Troy scrunched his brow in confusion, "see, what the hell does that mean? That's like the second time you have said something like that to me"_

_John chuckled as he thought for a moment, "Um…I can't really explain it, Gabriella's just… Gabriella. There is no one, and I mean no one like Gabriella out there, that I'm certain of…She's just…unpredictable and frank and adventurous and just…I don't know... You're always left with a surprise, I guess you could say."_

_Troy shook his head and raised his shoulders, still not getting the issue, "so" _

"_You will just have to see for yourself dude and hey, if you can roll with it then more power to you. I'm just giving you a heads up. I love her, I love being around her, but Gabriella's a handful"_

"_Leave Gabriella alone" a deep hardy voice scolded._

_The boys turn to see John's father entering the office. John rolled his eyes, "oh and she has my father wrapped around her little finger, did I mention that?" _

_Dr. Alexander Montez matched his son's eye roll as he smacked his son on the back and then laughed, "she is a special one"_

_John turned back to the files that he had finally began to help Troy organize, mockingly nodding his head in agreement, "uh huh"_

_Alexander chuckled, a loving grin covering his kind face, "Gabriella just doesn't take people's shit. I personally think that's a great quality"_

_John scoffed, "not when it gets your ass in trouble" he said under his breath._

_Troy looked to John and his brow cocked in wonder at the annoyed confession John had just made. What? He quickly drew his eyes back to Alexander, hoping he would maybe elaborate, but he only seemed to shake it off. The dynamic in this family was quite interesting. The seemed be rather candid with one another, but there was always this feeling of more, that more needed to be disclosed, but never was and they all seemed okay with it. He certainly wasn't use to that. He grew up with direct communication. You said what you meant and meant what you said. _

"_Someone's got to be on her side. My brother and his submissive wife sure as hell don't know how to give her the benefit of the doubt" He said as he took a seat in the plush chair._

"_Oh and I'm so sure Gabriella's past antics make it so easy to do that" John said with a laugh._

_Alexander shrugged, "anyway, so Troy. I assume you got Gabriella home alright."_

_Troy nodded, a bit wide eyed. The prior conversation taking place as if he weren't there had him a bit staggered, "Uh…Yes Sir and um, her Grandmother was waiting on the porch for her with some odd color liquid." He said with a light laugh._

_Alexander chuckled a loud long laugh, "ah…so you've met my mother. Yeah, that was probably some concoction she swears will lift the hangover she assumes Gabriella probably has, when in reality it does nothing but coat the stomach and really piece of bread and a Gatorade would have been suffice," he vocally sighed with a smile, " but don't ever argue that point with her, you'll just leave with a headache, trust me. She doesn't care that you have a medical degree, she will always know more than you do, always" he said with a snort, "oh, but I love her"_

_Troy dipped his head in understanding, not really sure what to say to what Alexander had just confessed. He had met Dr. Montez a handful of times when he would come and visit John at school, but he didn't really know much about him and how he would react to his outspokenness, , "She and Gabriella seem to get along" so, he diverted it all together and chose the more reserved route until he knew him better._

_He nodded, "they always have. Ever since she was a child"_

_Alexander crossed his arms, "Anyway, poor Gabriella's ears have rung enough, so Troy, how do you like it here so far?"_

_Troy laughed, "well, the first 36 hours I guess have been alright. The area is beautiful and everyone I've met so far has been so nice, so I'd say I like it just fine"_

_John nudged Troy, "yeah, everyone" he snickered._

_Troy shook his head, "seriously…you're not right"_

_Alexander tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "do I want to know?"_

"_No" they both said in unison._

_Alexander chuckled, "alright, well, I have patients to see. When you two are done shelving those files and documenting all the call backs I need to make, feel free to head out. I'll make it easy for you guys the first day" he said with a wink and left the room._

_Troy's phone buzzed seconds after the footsteps of the older man could no longer be heard. He pulled it from his pocket and his mouth parted in surprise._

_**Come find me at the beach. **_

_**xo Gabriella**_

_She had apparently gotten to his phone at some point this morning and entered her number as well as retrieved his, most likely when he went to take a shower. He shook his head. She certainly was full of surprises and so far he was thoroughly enjoying them. _

_

* * *

_

_He had never worked so hard and fast in his entire life to get one thing done. He had quickly gone back to the house and changed into his plaid trunks and a white v-neck and headed to the beach closest to her grandmother's home, assuming that was the safest bet to start his search. He could have easily texted her for a more direct location, but honestly, he hadn't wanted to. He enjoyed the air of mystery and uncertainty that lingered over this quest. _

_He had been walking down the white sand for about ten minutes when he heard shrill laughing screams and cheers of happiness and fast congratulations. He had a feeling she was in the midst of the crowd. As the space between him and the group of people became fewer his ocean eyes scanned the dark and light faces in-between, looking for the exotic beauty that had captivated his interest. _

_He laughed as a slow smirk touched his lips. He had found her exactly where he figured, in the midst of carefree excitement. The navy and white striped string bikini radiated off her dark olive complexion, drawing just about every lingering eye around her. He moved closer and took a seat in one the abandoned beach chairs. He tugged the shirt from his body deciding to observe the game she was obviously kicking ass in, not quite ready to let her know he was there. He swiftly noted that the people of her same gender on the other side of the net were far from pleased with her victory and her presence. The desire in the opposing males read not to win the game, but to touch the VIP on the other side. The female competitors had a gleam of green and a scowl of distaste at her talent and contagious personality and obvious beauty, a complete essence that seemed to draw all the men around her into uncontrollable salivation. _

_Of course Gabriella was far to consumed with the task at hand and that was to kick the other team's ass to notice the natural attraction she drew. The skimpy brunettes and blondes that littered the beach around them paled in comparison to her. They were mainly occupied with securing the falling strands from their overly beaded clips and keeping a fine gloss to their lips in hopes to lure the opposite sex. Gabriella had them beat in every way possible. Even the ones playing opposite her appeared to have little interest in hitting the white ball over the net. They were most likely in the game as ploy to hook some dude. Not Gabriella. She was in it for the game. Gabriella was gorgeous without having to try. The fact that she didn't play into the ludicrous need to keep every inch of her free from sand, sweat or physical activity was hot as hell and only heightened her appeal and from what he could see, the other men on the beach had taken notice and a tug at his gut told him he had a problem with that._

_Troy popped the top from his beer as he looked around at the bystanders, not wanting to see the victory hugs that every man on her team and on the beach seemed to want to give her. He decided to sit back and wait for her to notice he was there. He had done his task and found her, it was now her turn to notice._

_Gabriella jumped and screamed with joy as she shot several smug smirks at the girls on the other side of the net. She naturally lifted her brow with ease, indicating the "told you so" she warned an hour ago when she stated that she would bury their wanna-be Barbi doll asses into the ground. The jealousy and hatred that covered their visages made her laugh with delight. They didn't even know her and they already they hated her and she didn't care one fucking bit. _

_After one too many sweaty hugs she curled her mouth in disgust and pushed the approaching heated body from her, "enough" she stated with repulsion as she lifted her hands in the air as a final indication that she didn't want any more touching and she pushed through the crowd she had caused._

_Within a few seconds a pleased and excited smile twisted her lips when a familiar laugh filled her ears. He had gotten her message and followed through. She scanned the beach and quickly came across the man she was seeking with about four whores attempting to gain his attention. Troy of course humored them with a few chuckles and nods as he sipped his beer. She knew he knew she was nearby, otherwise he wouldn't have made himself comfortable, but he hadn't made an attempt to alert her to his presence._

_She laughed when she realized what he was doing, "well played" she said under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair as she sauntered over to where he was sitting. A playful swagger bowed her crimson sun stained lips as she cleared her throat, "Troy" she greeted. _

_Troy lifted his head to meet her dark smiling eyes, "Gabriella"_

_Gabriella shook her head as a short scoff left her mouth. She perched her lips as she surveyed the unacceptable woman desperately trying to lure him to probably an empty lifeguard stand. She rolled her eyes at the sad and dreadful attempts as she shoved one out the way, groaning with annoyance when the bitch gasped in shock. _

"_I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" one of the beach hags questioned._

_Gabriella laughed a cocky chuckle as she looked over her shoulder and grinned, "he doesn't" she said just before bringing her legs over his to straddle his waist, not saying a word only grinning and penetrating his earth shattering blues with her seeking chocolate. _

_Troy's hands quickly found her hips and he shook his head with a laugh, "if looks could kill" he said breaking her gaze for a moment to catch the sullen woman staring at them. _

_Gabriella peeked over her shoulder, giving them a sarcastic wave and a wink, laughing when their eyes narrowed to hated slits, "poor local sluts" she said with mock sadness as she brought her stare back to his._

_Troy cocked a brow as his fingers absent mindedly began to kneed the smooth skin of her sides, "jealous?"_

_Gabriella drew her bottom lip inside her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted so that her center rested perfectly over his crotch, pressing her cleavage to his bare sculptured chest, "I don't share well" she stated honestly and frankly._

_Troy laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, grinding her moist skin against his. He groaned from the jolts of pleasured heat soaring through his veins. His mouth drifted closer to hers, "what a coincidence, neither do I" he stated in a low deep voice as his sweet heat blanketed her lips. _

"_Mmmm," She moaned in complete acceptance from the blazing tingles of being wrapped in his strong embrace and captured by his cyan stare that seemed to increase the beats of her heart with just one glance. It was a very nice place to be. She lightly nuzzled his nose with her rounded tip, "and what aren't we sharing"_

_Troy chuckled a groan and then pressed his lips to hers as he ran a hand up her back to brace the support of her head. He eased his mouth to a tilt and she instantly parted her lips. A low pleasing moan simultaneously fell from their mouths and together they swooped inside the others to embrace the opposing appendage. The growing familiar sparks that radiated from the harmonious touch and capture of soft luscious skin increased their desire and need to follow through and only solidified what wasn't going to be shared. The lapse of time that they had known each other wasn't a playing card, the distant future was never a thought. Right now, tomorrow and the summer was all that mattered._

_The in rhythm thud of their hearts behind their chest sealed the communal acceptance that the summer was theirs to share._


	4. Chapter 4

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Im really glad that yall seem to be taken to semi unorthodox personality that I have given Gabriella. She's got a lot of layers, so be prepared. Also, one of yall asked if all the "in the past" chapters were going to be in italics...yes they are. Present day will pick up with normal font. I'm sorry if it's harsh on the eyes. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter meets expectations. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_Gabriella walked into the house from her late afternoon run and groaned when she discovered that the house had somewhat come alive from when she left it an hour an earlier. The deep voice of her father resonated from what she assumed to be the sitting room just off the foyer and her mother's laugh filled the empty silence when he wasn't speaking. She had been successfully avoiding them since that morning they had caught her sneaking through the back door with her grandmother's odd smelling concoction in her hand. Of course the questions had been numerous and quite presumptuous and full of crazy accusations. She had decided to shrug and remain mute at every inquiry until Sophia finally had heard enough and confessed of where she had stayed the night before. It seemed to halt the questioning for the time being, but the low whispers under her father's breath about seeing a boy and the curled brow and narrowed eyes conveyed that it would probably resurface when she faltered out of line again in the future. _

_She quietly tip toed to the stairs, biting the inside of her cheek with every squeak of the floorboards, hoping they hadn't heard. She had made it half way up the stairs when a familiar call was heard._

"_Gabriella….is that you?" her mother's approaching tone asked. _

_Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around and walking down a few steps, "yeah"_

_She smiled, "oh good honey, we are going over to Uncle Alex's house for dinner tonight. Can you be ready within the hour?"_

_Gabriella smirked as she placed a hand on her hip, "is John going be there?" If John was there, then Troy would mostly likely be there as well. _

_Missy shook her head at her daughter and then let out a sigh, "yes Gabriella, he will be there"_

_Gabriella nodded, "good, now Dad has someone else to captivated his nagging attention" she stated, not being able to stop herself from spouting the accusing comment and then stomped up the stairs before her mother could respond._

_

* * *

_

_Her father had been eyeing her from the moment she crawled into the SUV. He and her mother had been waiting for her to exit the house for about ten minutes and when she finally did she had noted how his eyes narrowed in a not approving manner, but didn't say anything, probably because it would have delayed them even longer. However, the tightness in his jaw was the telling sign that he was fighting to say something and it was getting on her last nerve._

_Gabriella sighed, "What Dad? You've been holding it in long enough. Just get it over with before we get to Uncle Alex's"_

_Sophia snickered beside her and shook her head. _

_Gabriella gave her grandmother a quick grin before she drew her eyes back to the side of her father's face, "so…let's hear it"_

_Thomas took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Gabriella, I just don't think that dress is appropriate for dinner. We're not going to the beach and…"_

_Gabriella groaned, "And what..."_

"_Well, your uncle has a guest staying with them and I just don't want you to give off the wrong impression." He stated in a calm voice, hoping to deter an argument._

_Gabriella scoffed, "Seriously? How is it possible that you have gotten worse? It's summer and it's hot as hell. It's a white summer dress Dad, not some fucking piece of underwear. God!"_

"_Gabriella" her mother reprimanded._

_Gabriella shook her head, "no…this is stupid. He doesn't care about the dress, not for the right reason anyway. He's not looking out for me. He only cares about how he is perceived by everyone around him, no matter who it is. He doesn't want whoever the guest is to think that he has anything but a perfect daughter and he for some odd reason thinks a white spaghetti strap summer dress is going to do that." she laughed, "and he wonders why our relationships is shit. He doesn't give me the benefit of the doubt or let me make him proud. There's more to me than appearance, something I guess I figured people could see past, something I thought he could see past, being my father and all, but yeah, guess not" _

"_Gabriella, you know I don't feel that way. I'm just old fashion and…"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm done with this conversation. You have no idea who this guest is and you already assume I'm going to embarrass you, so forget it; obviously I'll never be able to gain your approval. Whatever, I gave up on that a couple years ago." She stated, her voice lower and distant. _

_Thomas sighed, "Gabriella…"_

"_Thomas, the holes dug, shut up now," Sophia interjected, turning towards Gabriella "and I for one think you look very nice Gabriella and I'm pretty certain their guest will think you look quite lovely" She smiled, giving her a wink. _

_Gabriella laughed, "thanks Granny"_

_Sophia gave her hand a squeeze and then nodded in understanding. _

_The hum of the engine and swirl of the air condition was all that was heard until they pulled into the long driveway and then exited the car to finally hear the shrills of her insanely animated aunt. _

"_Oh my God Gabriella, you've gotten so beautiful" Amanda Montez greeted giving her a tight hug._

_Gabriella chuckled, "I saw you a few months ago Aunt Amanda"_

_Amanda sighed, "oh, I know, but you just…you just get prettier and prettier" she said with loving adoration as she looked her over, "oh and what a pretty dress. I wish I could fit in things like that still. Ugh"_

_Gabriella laughed and then looked over her shoulder at her father who was standing silent and looking mildly guilty, "Thanks" she responded brining her attention back to her aunt, "Granny liked it too"_

_Amanda nodded, "okay…let's get inside. The boys are playing video games. I swear you'd think age would rip them from that addiction, but it seems to have only gotten worse" she said laughing as she led them up the long stair case and into the house. _

_Gabriella always adored her Aunt and Uncle. They seemed to have this bubbly and infectious personality that you just loved to be around. They were so unlike her parents and yet they seemed to all get along so well. She was just thankful to have them in her life as a go to when things got too much at home, even if it was just a phone call. _

"_John….Troy, Gabriella, Uncle Thomas and Aunt Missy are here" Amanda hollered up the stairs before turning to back to Gabriella, "I thought having them in the guest house would keep them out my hair, but it seems the TV in there is in adequate for their gaming" she said rolling her eyes. _

_Gabriella laughed, "I see"_

_The two boys came hurrying down the stairs. Gabriella gave her cousin a swift look over for good measure and then her eyes quickly found the person she had been aching to see all day. A smile touched her lips as his eyes promptly found hers. She lightly gnawed on the corner of her lower lip as she began to play with the ends of her hair. His hair was still slightly damp and fell loosely over his forehead and into his deep sapphire eyes. The black button up draped over his dark hip hugging jeans making him look dressed for the occasion but still relaxed and absolutely gorgeous. She had to fight the urge to take the few steps that now separated them and curl her fingers around the stiff cotton and urge his lips down to hers. _

_She cleared her throat and gave him a head lift in recognition, "hey"_

_He smiled, "hey" he said in a low raspy voice._

"_Nice dress" he stated in an approving tone as his eye lingered for a bit on the slight dip at the chest where the dressed wrapped together. _

_Gabriella laughed, "my father hates it"_

_Troy shrugged, "he doesn't have to wear it"_

_A contented smile coiled at the curve of her mouth. The more time she spent with him and the more conversations that they participated in, the more she discovered how his temperament and way of thought meshed with hers. He had a cool and collected side that went with the flow and it didn't appear that much swayed his decisions once he made up his mind, which was good for her life and situation. He had obviously decided that he was at least somewhat interested in her and it didn't appear that he was going to be deterred by anything other than maybe if she were to put up a heavy resistance, which sure as hell wasn't going to happen. Troy could hold his own and spoke with honesty, which was something she admired, appreciated and found insanely attractive and appealing. She had grown up in household that seemed to walk on eggshells and live on made up accusations. If you fucked up once then you were doomed to always march down that path. It didn't matter how well she did in school, her parents could only see the acting out, the things she did on the weekends that they didn't 100 percent approve of, the "trouble" she got herself into from time to time. She was their problem child that they didn't understand nor did they try. They just attempted to live the perfect fairytale life that played out in their heads and tried their hardest to make it appear as real as possible on the outside, even if it only pushed the possibility further and further away. _

"_Troy, come here. I want you meet my brother and my sister-in law" Alex called from somewhere in the distance. _

"_Coming" he responded, keeping his eyes glued to Gabriella's exquisite face. "We'll talk later" _

_Gabriella nodded. _

_He smiled and then brushed past her, skimming her forearm with the tips of his fingers as he left. _

_

* * *

_

_They had been seated for dinner and Gabriella was forced to sit next to her parents while Troy sat across from her along with John. They had exchanged a few playful glances but not as many as she would have liked thanks to her father's constant questioning of him and John. He wanted to know all about their plans for next year, how they thought working at his brother's office would benefit them in the long run. Where Troy was from, where he wanted to practice when school was over. What specialty he was looking into and oh, how the questions came when John made a quick reference, probably just fucking around, of him and Troy maybe working together when it was all said and done. Seriously, what was it any of his business? Why did he care? Sure John was his godchild and he was quite involved in his life, but this was nuts. _

_Gabriella fidgeted in her chair and apparently the movement caught Troy's attention because he drew his eyes from where her father was talking with John to gaze at her and give her a sexy lopsided grin that made her gut flutter. _

_Of course the moment they showed the slightest bit of attention to one another her father would turn towards her in an attempt to involve her in the conversations since she had been mute since they sat down. He of course caught the stare that consumed them, a stare that anyone could see wasn't a first. _

_He cleared his throat, "Gabriella"_

_Gabriella sighed and then peered at her father from the corner of her eyes, "yes Dad"_

"_I was just going to um…never mind…I didn't realize you two knew each other" he said as he motioned between her and Troy._

_Gabriella scoffed and then crossed her arm as she tilted her body to face him, "and what makes you think we do?" _

_She could have just let it go and said they had met before, but her Dad had worked himself real good on her bad side and making things easy for him weren't something she felt like doing._

_Thomas was quiet for a moment, realizing nothing had been said to make that reference. He had merely noted the look they had shared and was making an assumption, an assumption he knew was true, but wasn't really sure how to voice without looking odd and pissing Gabriella off even more._

"_I introduced them a few days ago on the beach Uncle Thomas" John intervened when the tension began to bubble over._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Fucking peace keeper, "thanks' John" she looked to her father and a devious smirk pulled at her mouth, "and Troy was the one who brought me home yesterday morning" she said knowing it would yield a reaction. He needed to know the truth. She didn't want John to disperse this situation. In the past he always acted like a buffer, but in this moment it wasn't necessary. Yes, the car ride home that morning was innocent enough and he been right in his assumption when he caught then looking at each other, but her father tried to ignore things and this was something she didn't want him to ignore. Why she felt so strongly about it, she wasn't sure._

_Thomas' mouth parted for a moment and then he looked up at Troy and then back to Gabriella, "I thought you stayed here"_

"_She did" Troy answered for her. He looked to Gabriella and then back to Thomas, his stature confident and gaze strong "I volunteered to get her home safely the next morning. John and I are staying in the guest house"_

_Gabriella smiled at Troy's gesture. Fuck he was awesome. She looked back to her father and waited for the blast to begin. The vein in his forehead was bulging. She rolled her eyes; this was going to be a big one._

"_How old are you?" he asked Troy with an accusing tone._

_Troy grinned, he had been expecting this, "I'm 23 sir"_

"_Gabriella's 18" he quickly retorted._

_Troy nodded, "yes sir. I'm aware"_

"_Thomas, Troy's a good kid with a good head on his shoulder, as you just said a few moments ago. No need to go all protective here." Alexander stated trying to defuse all the raging possibilities running through his brother's over protective head. _

"_Dad, are you seriously doing this right now?" She wasn't surprised by his reaction, but it still needed to be said. _

"_I'm not doing anything. I'm just reminding him that you are 18 and…"_

"_And what? He brought me home Dad. What's the big deal? Even if what you are fabricating in your head at this moment was going on, what does it matter and what business is it of yours."_

"_Man, the things I was doing at 18" Sophia interrupted as she tapped the brim of the wine glass against her lips as a hazy thoughtful gleam covered her orbs. _

_Gabriella snickered momentarily at her grandmother's retort, not being able to help herself, but she quickly recovered and then brought her glaring eyes back to her father. _

"_I wasn't virgin you know" Sophia chimed in again. _

"_Mom" Alexander scolded under his breath while John chuckled loudly next to him. _

"_What? I wasn't. It's okay…We knew how to have a good time back then. It wasn't a big deal" Sophia defended._

"_Clearly" John responded in a low voice, still laughing._

_Thomas sighed trying to ignore his mother and the others around him, "Gabriella you're my daughter first off and secondly I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I'm just trying to look out for you"_

_Gabriella laughed harshly, "right…look out for me…control me is more like it. That's fine, but don't bring someone you don't know into this. He doesn't deserve it and everyone at dinner doesn't need to see or hear it. It's amazing how quick you forget though. You were just praising him and John on their accomplishments and then the moment I get thrown into the mix you turn a 180 and think he's something he's not." She scoffed, "I'm glad I elicit such negative actions in you Dad. You see, I knew you would react this way when I mentioned he brought me home. I just don't get it Dad. Why must you always go straight to the negative and think such ill thoughts of me and the people around me? Am I really that bad? Do you really think that low of me?" she took a deep breath and then let out a defeated laugh, "I guess you do because it's been the same for years. I guess I should give up on hoping that I'll wake up one day and it will be different."_

_She shook her head, anger still boiling inside her. She had planned to confront him with a few snarky retorts but as they came out, they wouldn't' stop and were soon replaced with real feelings. She hadn't expected that and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get away from him and the situation. She lifted herself from the table not wanting to hear her father finally answer, "I need some air" she stated giving he father a pointed look and then proceed to leave the room. _

_Troy looked around at all the still faces. Faces that weren't all that shocked by what had just played out. He cleared his throat and then pushed his chair back, "Excuse me" he said with a straight smile. _

_The second he left the room he heard harsh whispers of disapproval. He could make out Dr. Montez's voice asking his brother why he had to push and then the semi slurred interjection of his mother who had obviously been filled in on what had taken place while she was traveling down memory lane, calling him a dumbass and telling him he was going to lose his daughter if he wasn't careful. He shook his head as he quickened his step. He was an outsider of the family and it wasn't his right to judge and therefore he didn't need or want to hear anymore. He liked Gabriella, he was interested in Gabriella and right now he wanted to make sure she was okay. Anything more he would wait and hear from Gabriella when she was ready to share._

_He came upon her standing outside on the back deck with her fingers wrapped tightly around the railing in front of her and her gaze fixed on the far off distance. He lightly pushed opened the screen door and stepped out into the humid night. _

"_You coming after me is only going to lead them to presume more" she said before she slowly turned around to face him. She caught his watching stare as she rested her backside against the lip of the railing and brought her palms to grip the protruding brim beside her. _

_Troy took several steps towards her, "how did you know it was me?"_

_Gabriella took a deep breath and then shook her head as a sad laugh rolled up her throat, "no one has ever come after me before"_

_Troy's brow curled inward in confusion and mild shock and sadness. He ran his tongue across his lips as he forced his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, "hmm"_

_Gabriella groaned at the obvious discomfort on his face, "Look, I know my parents love me, it's not that, so please don't think I'm just some spoiled rich girl trying to cause a fight and get a rise by causing a scene like that. They just don't get me, never have and never will. Nonconfrontational doesn't even come close to describing my mother and my Dad doesn't process before he speaks and when you combine that with the strained and misunderstood relationship we share, it's usually a disaster. They think that allowing me time to collect my temper and thoughts is what is best and I guess in way it is. I don't know anymore. My aunt, uncle and John don't' want to interfere so they just let me go and I assume give their opinion once I'm out of ear shot" she gave a short laugh, "and Granny, well she's probably shoots rounds of I told you so's and insists that he come find me and apologize, which he never does. So yeah, when you do the math the only person who would possibly come after me would be you."_

_Troy silently diminished the space between them as his sparkling blue eyes trailed every speck of her distressed brown eyes that she tried to her best to mask, but he caught the subtle flicker here and there. He covered her hands with his and wrapped his fingers loosely around her wrists before bringing his face to hover inches before her, "I had no other instinct but to come after you" his low husky honest voice spoke as he soaked up every ounce of her beauty. _

_Gabriella felt a cold blissful chill speed down her spine and her heart begin to beat rapidly inside her chest. The honesty in his words and tone were unique to ears. She had never met a boy who spoke with such conviction. He wasn't deterred by the oddity that was her family dynamic or her dramatic spontaneous outburst, yet anyway, and her brazen attitude seemed to draw him even closer. She was pretty sure he could hang before, but now, there was no doubt. If he chose to continue to pursue her he might actually prove to be a contender and it wasn't until this very moment that she was grateful for that fact because she truthfully wanted him too. _

_She shifted so that their fronts were flushed together, "that's good to know, because I'm sure it won't be the last time I need it"_

_He smirked, "I'll be ready"_

"_Mmm" She moaned before she ran her tongue over her lips and sought his in a way she had been seeking since she laid eyes on him a few hours prior. It was light and soft, but quickly turned hard and probing with every embrace of their dancing tongues and the growing need that increased with every clinch of their supple lips. Their internal connection haven grown even deeper.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, RL has been far from easy the past couple weeks. I'm taking it day by day.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope its okay. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_He laid with his stomach flat to the queen size mattress, one arm curled over his head and the other out stretched beside him. The ivory sheets twisted around his waist exposing his bare back to the crisp air circulating the room. He had fallen into a pleasant slumber about an hour earlier after giving up on clearing the swarming thoughts and feelings that had been flooding his mind since he experienced the outburst at dinner and more importantly the vulnerability he had seen in Gabriella's eyes when he found her on the porch. The overwhelming need to touch her had been like nothing he had ever felt in his life and the desirable pleasure that encompassed his nervous system and thudding heart when his fingers cured around her soft skin or when his lips encased hers had sent his mind to a whole new existence. The short time they had spent together had proven that attraction and adoration knows no frame of reference or time. When it's there, it's there. She was gorgeous, but her personality, intelligence and wit had captured him and was the final nail in his coffin of want. If there had been any doubt whether he would pursue her in a constant manner before, there was not one speck now. _

_He lightly grunted and swatted at the space beside him as a soft tapping began to penetrate his sleep. He continued to swing at what wasn't there and mumble incoherent request of whatever it was to go away, but the noise only continued._

_He finally tore his head from the soft pillow, cursing under his breath as he attempted to adjust his eyes to the lingering light filling his room from the balcony doors. He blinked a few times before he realized where the offending sound was coming from. He blearily stood from the bed and his brow curved inward when he caught sight of the small silhouette basking outside the two adjoining doors. He quickly stumbled over towards it and turned the knob ripping the doors open, "Gabriella?" he questioned._

_She grinned as her eyes lit up in delight at his presence, "took you long enough" _

_Troy scoffed at her blunt response, running his fingers through his disheveled hair, "what are you doing here? It's late"_

_Gabriella shrugged her bare shoulders, "I know…but I had an urge"_

_Troy stopped all waking movement and looked at her with a bewildered gleam and cocked brow, "an urge?" he questioned, not really understanding how that would warrant her coming all that way to him in the middle of the night._

_Gabriella nodded, her grin remaining, but her irises darkened to a mischievous intent as she took a step towards him, "uh huh"_

_Troy swallowed as he peered down at her glowing silky skin shimmering in the moon light. Her tight fitting tank outlined every desirable curve and her cotton striped shorts heightened the perfection that was the legs that drove him crazy, but what had his heart beating out his chest was the resolved filled twinkle in her dazzling caramel eyes. _

"_Hmm…Do you always act on your urges?" he asked, his eyes studying every touch of her face. _

_Gabriella laughed as her head began a slow nod, "usually"_

_Troy took a quivering deep breath as he wet his drying lips. He took a moment to quickly observe the grounds behind her and then brought his stare back to her waiting gaze, "so, you snuck out of your house and since I see no car I'm assuming you walked all the way over here, all for an urge?"_

_She smirked, "I ran over here actually, but you pretty much summed up the rest of it" _

_Troy let out a sigh, "Gabriella, your par…"_

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?" Gabriella interrupted with a playful swagger, not wanting to ruin the mood with the mention of what he was about to mention. She hauled herself out of bed in the middle of the night with a purpose and she was fully set on completing it._

_Troy thought for a brief second and against what was probably the right decision, he stepped back and allowed her to enter his room, shutting the door behind her and then leaning back against the glass. _

_Gabriella studied him, as she was sure he was doing the same to her, anticipating and trying to calculate her next move. God, she liked him all the more for that. _

_Her eyes scanned over his chiseled chest down to the prefect ripples of his abdomen, lingering for a second on the loose stings of his light blue scrub bottoms, before slowly lifting her dilated pupils to his. She grinned, and began so walk towards him, "that's such a turn on, you know?"_

_Troy's breath quicken as he watched her approach, "what is?"_

_Gabriella smirked as she ran her finger along the skin just above the waist of his pants, "you only wearing scrub bottoms to sleep" she purred a light moan, "it's so hot"_

_Troy cleared his throat, "I wasn't aware" he said trying to sound aloof._

_Gabriella chuckled, "I think Grey's Anatomy is to blame for my obsessed interest, but I must say…it's so, so much better in person"_

_Troy grinned, "Good to know" he said as he brushed past her, not being able to handle being that close to her without acting on the raging desire mounting inside him. He went and stood beside the bed and crossed his arms along his chest, deciding it was an acceptable distance._

_Gabriella slowly spun around to face him. She was making him nervous, she could tell. She could tell that he was holding back, that he was fighting whatever was screaming in his head. It was rather entertaining, enjoyable and quite the trigger of interest. She knew he was a good guy, but on the flip side, she had seen him take control and react on urges and wants himself, which was what she was counting on when she decided to climb down the tree outside her window and head his direction. Currently, he was holding onto his control, but he would falter soon. She felt it._

"_Are you uncomfortable with me being here?" She asked, playful and determined smirk lighting up her face._

_Troy laughed, "No…that's not it" he responded with complete unwavering honesty as his eyes moved up and down her frame._

_Gabriella drew her bottom lip between her teeth as a smile began to twist her lips. She tilted her head to the side, "then what is it?"_

_Troy was silent for a moment as his eyes traced the curve of her face, the dilation of her pupils and the arc of her lips, trying to read what may truly have her here, "I'm just being careful"_

_Gabriella cocked an eyebrow as she drew a few steps closer, grinning a bit when he fidgeted on his toes. "Careful?" She shook her head as she inched nearer. She ran her fingers through her cascading dark trestles, "there is no need to be careful, Troy." she said, letting her eyes slowly trace every fleck of blue in his, "I don't want you to be careful. I want you to ask me what my urge is and then…maybe give it me"_

_Troy hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. She was now millimeters from him and her irises had darkened to a lustful hue. Her words were sending a steady rapid flow of blood to his lower region and his heart was pounding at a speed nowhere classified as a normal rhythm, and his mind, oh his mind, was fighting to control all the thoughts begging him to do just as she asked. _

_He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this, "Okay Gabriella" he began as he swept his fingers through her dark waves, piercing her orbs with his, "tell me you're urge"_

_Gabriella smirked, "well, it's kind of a two parter"_

_Troy laughed, sliding his hand over the curvature of her neck, "of course it is" _

_Gabriella smiled, "I like that you aren't all that surprised by me" she confessed with sincerity out of nowhere._

_Troy took a deep breath and let out it with a shake of his head as his hand lightly massaged the supple skin along her neck, "Gabriella…sweetheart, you do surprise me. I just happen to like it and take it as they are and don't read past the lingering purpose."_

_His sincerity had her heart racing and her gut swimming with butterflies. She smiled genuinely and then reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, weaving her fingers into the strands falling along his neck. She evenly crushed her chest into his as she parted her lips and slid her tongue between smoothness of his mouth, moaning as their seeking appendages united. Her hand drifted further into his hair as her lips moved with his accepting and harmonious groove. _

_She pulled away slowly, licking her lips in satisfaction, "mmm, part one taken care of…thank you" _

_Troy laughed between shallows gasps brought on by her kisses, "glad I could oblige" he said with a husky chuckle "what's part two?"_

_Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and peered up at him with those mischievous doe eyes "I want to go to sleep with your arms wrapped around me" she stated in a confident and assured manner._

_Troy swallowed thickly "You're cousin's in the other room. You're aunt and uncle are just down the drive" he attempted to counter._

_Gabriella shrugged, "is that all that's stopping you?"_

_Troy stared at her for a moment, having already known the answer the moment she began to ask it, "yes"_

_Gabriella nodded with delight and unraveled her arms from his middle. She jumped onto the bed, falling onto her knees with a light giggle that she rarely elicited. She looked over her shoulder as she crawled to the head and gave him a teasing swagger. She pulled the covers up and inched underneath, "come on"_

_Troy watched her. He of course wanted nothing more than to lay next to her and feel her skin beneath his fingertips and tangle his legs amongst hers as he nuzzled her cheek with his, but he knew that there was a chance that it would lead elsewhere. Their kisses had grown more intense and the desire for his hands to roam south and then north was growing more difficult to contain. He had a feeling she knew that. He had feeling she knew exactly what could happen, and yet there she was looking sexy as hell with her big doe eyes staring naughtily at him and her glorious mouth producing a cute giggle he hadn't known she was capable of. He knew it was a futile attempt to try and deny her and even crazier to try and use the fact that her family members were in ear shot and that they could very well catch her leaving, but he had to say it even if he figured she would care less._

_He took a seat on the edge of the bed and faced her, "what sparked this urge?"_

_Gabriella scooted closer, "You did. You caring enough to come after me" she bit down on her bottom lip. "You like me." She said grinning wildly._

_Troy chuckled, "Yeah? Okay…I'll give you that"_

"_You like me for me and not just because I'm sure you want to fuck me" she laughed when she saw his mouth part and then her grin turned serious, "but because you seem to get me and I think I get you. You're calculated in a way that I am and it makes it fun and well, I like you and I really, really like sleeping with people I like"_

_He smirked, "Sleeping…that has many meanings"_

_Gabriella nodded, "it does and they all apply, but I think you're perceptive enough to know what I want tonight"_

_Troy stared at her for a moment in silence. He took a deep breath before he stood and walked around the foot of the bed to head where she was sitting. He grinned, "that's my side"_

_Gabriella smiled up at him and then shoved over, snuggling into "her" side. _

_Troy eased onto the bed and shifted onto his side slipping in next to her. He dropped his palm to her hip and tugged her close. He fidgeted until his chest brushed flush against her back and his legs perfectly intertwined with hers. He wet his lips as the expanse of his hand glided over her stomach and his chin nestled upon her shoulder and his arms tightened around her middle, "okay?"_

_Gabriella let out a content sigh as a happy smile pulled at her lips, "more than okay"_

_Troy lightly kissed her shoulder, "same" he said deeply and then kissed the curvature of her neck. _

_Gabriella let out a deep sigh as she pressed further back into him, wanting to be completely molded into his curve. _

_Troy closed his eyes and drew in her scent as his thumb began to lazily trace the skin just below the brim of her top, occasionally skimming underneath. _

_Gabriella attempted to close her eyes and fall asleep, but the jolting tingles from every caress of his touch left a burning pleasure in its wake making it rather difficult to ignore and not react. Her heart begun to quicken its beats and her breathing was reaching ragged, "Troy" she whispered. _

"_Hmm" he spoke against her shoulder. _

"_Kiss goodnight?" she asked as she begun to turn in his arms. _

_Troy grinned as he watched the beautiful features of her face catch the light. His breath caught tight in his lungs as her dark eyes fell on his. The pounding effect it had on his body and his heart was unreal and foreign. He swallowed hard and then brushed her lips with his, giving her the kiss she asked for and the kiss he needed. Then all thought was lost. His hand quickly grasped the base of her head as he coaxed her lips to part, inviting himself into her warm welcoming abode. His hand slipped beneath her top, kneading the firm muscles as his tongue brushed, caught and devoured hers. He rolled his weight on top of her as his fingers browsed further up her chest. He shifted his mouth to deepen the depth of their kiss as his knee parted her thighs, allowing their pelvis to connect. The moment had completely consumed him. The feel of her hands grasping his back combined with every shockwave surging his nerves had his body reacting on impulse. Without thought or hesitation he tugged the thin material of her tank up over her chest. He pulled his mouth from her lips wanting to see the exquisiteness he had just uncovered. He looked down at the rounded cups and alert nipples. A pulsing twitch traveled up his shaft and a constricting tug pulled at his heart. His gaze fell back to hers as he realized what could and would most likely come next. He squeezed his eyes tight as if he were in pain, recognition that he had failed to control himself fully smacking him in the face, "Gabriella…I"_

_Gabriella laughed, "I would have stopped you" she stated pulling the shirt over head and then leaning forward to capture his lips with an urgent and confirming kiss. Her hands soared up his chest, enjoying every hard contour before pushing forcefully against him so that he rolled onto his back. She climbed over his waist and straddled his center. She shook her hair out and then smirked down at him before outlining every definition of his upper body until she reached the strings of his bottoms. She untied the bow and then began to ease them down. _

_It was wild. Somehow a simple goodnight kiss had elevated into them both barely clothed. He threw his head back as the forceful sparks began to take over his thoughts and body. The bulge in his pants was testing the restraint of his pants and the fact that Gabriella was now straddling the very subject was making it harder and harder to think clearly. _

_When her fingers began to force his pants down his hips reality finally fully set in for a moment and he instantly sat up and grabbed her wrist, "Gabriella... This is not the sleeping you were referring to earlier." He said firmly, taking a deep breath. _

_Gabriella smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck as she teasingly squirmed in his lap. _

"_Fuck" he cursed under his breath as her pebbled nipples grazed his chest, "Gabriella" he said with desperation. _

"_You know, I can get carried away too Troy. I may not have implied it earlier, but things change and I'm more than willing to see where that new course goes" _

_Troy shook his head, "no" he ran his fingers through his hair, fighting every male urge screaming at the surface. He cupped her face in his hands and stared desperately into her sparkling spheres, "I must be a saint for what I'm about to say, but we are not doing this right now. When it happens it won't be on an urge that somehow revamped itself"_

_Gabriella smirked, "but, what if I want it to be on an urge."_

_Troy sighed, "you're only allowed two a night and you already got one and the start of another. No changes."_

"_So tomorrow I start of fresh?" she asked with a devious smirk._

_Troy groaned, "You seriously are trouble" he stated and then laughed._

"_I am and on another note" she began, running her fingertips through his disheveled strands, "you passed with flying colors in case you're wondering"_

_Troy shook his head in confusion, "what?"_

_Gabriella laughed, "I was seeing if you would actually try to sleep with me or if you would stop it before it got there. You passed just like I knew you would"_

_Troy scoffed, "you didn't"_

_Gabriella shrugged, "maybe…maybe not"_

_Troy flipped her off of him, causing a shrieking laugh to escape her lips. He quickly hovered over her and pinned her hands above her head, "you're lying. If I wouldn't have stopped, you would have…"_

"_You'll never know" she interrupted._

"_Oh, I already do sweetheart" he said giving her lips a soundless kiss. _

_Gabriella sighed into the kiss and then smiled, "yeah…I guess you do"_

_Troy released the grip he had on her wrist, giving her a sweet peck and then moved to his side, pulling her back into the position they started in earlier. He kissed the same spot on her shoulder and then her neck, "you're right you know?"_

_Gabriella smiled, "am I? about what?"_

_Troy tightened the embrace he had on her middle, "I really do like you, for all the things you said before and as much as I wanted to rip every piece of clothing off you tonight, I didn't because I really like you."_

_Gabriella laced her fingers with one of the hands rubbing circles on her stomach, "I know and the feelings more than mutual"._


	6. Chapter 6

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: So I absolutely love this chapter. I hope all of you feel the same because its full of...something. Ha! **

**Updates should come more regularly now. Things in RL are easing and I'm slowly learning to deal with the day by day. I hope to be writing more and updating way more frequent. I know my inconsistent updating has probably hurt the interest in this story and that's okay, because it's truly my fav to date and I love it. I hope once its complete a lot of you feel the same. As a writer you try to grow with each story and I really hope that I'm doing that. Anyway...I can't express how much I appreciate those who are reading and reviewing. It means more than you know :)**

**PS: Fan Fic title at FF made me chuckle ...here's your update  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Her fingers clung tightly to his scrub top as she drug his lips to hers. Her back slammed against the hard metal as his weight came tumbling against her. A pleasured moan fell from her mouth at the rough impact, which only increased her desire to feel his skin grazing and kneading every inch of her giving body. Her tongue swept inside his and instantly found the welcoming embrace it sought. He had been hesitant before since they were in the driveway of her grandmother's home with the sun highlighting their every movement, but she had quickly learned his weakness. If she was demanding enough, if she just did and didn't allow him a chance to resist he usually went along for the ride. So, when he met her on the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her to exit she did the courteous thing and asked for a good bye kiss, to which he had stated that her parents were probably peering through the window and it most likely wouldn't be the best decision to act that way in their sight just yet. She smiled politely and as soon as the door was shut behind her, she pounced. _

_It had been a little over two weeks since she found herself tapping on the french doors outside his room and falling asleep in his arms. The morning that followed truly was a new day. A new day that brought a new interaction, a new relationship, a new state of mind in regards to the other. They hadn't come right out and told others that they were "hanging out" but the constant being around each other whenever a free moment presented itself more than gave it away. Her aunt and uncle had just smiled and kept quiet, where as John made inappropriate insinuations and snickered like a little girl at times. Her parents hadn't commented, but the quick raising of the blinds whenever she pulled into the driveway or the snide comments to behave and not act inappropriately of a young women, or her absolute favorite was the quick breaths and deep sighs whenever she wore something he or they didn't approve of. Her father had thankfully kept his mouth shut about her attire after that memorable day, but the narrowing of his eyes and tightness in his jaw told her all she needed to know. She didn't care though, as Troy said, he didn't have to wear it. _

_She curled her leg around his calf as her fingers griped his strands and tugged, groaning as he responded by sliding his hands down her sides grasping the hem of her silky top. _

"_Gabriella" he attempted_

_She shook her head, "shut up" she demanded pulling his mouth back to hers. _

"_Mmm" he groaned trying to unweave himself from her clinging capture. He wet his lips and peered down into her narrowed lust filled orbs, "seriously sweetheart"_

_Gabriella sighed, "I couldn't help it" she said with an innocent gleam. _

_Troy rolled his eyes, "uh huh"_

_Gabriella looked up at him from underneath her dark lashes, "seriously…I just wanted a kiss and then you said no and it made me want it even more" she said in the same innocent voice as she fingered the bottom of his shirt. _

_Troy gave her a pointed look, "I didn't say no, I said we shouldn't"_

_Gabriella grinned, "Same thing. Both left me not getting what I wanted"_

_Troy placed a hand on the metal next to her face and leaned forward, "and you expect me to give into everything you want?" he asked with a playful smile._

_Gabriella smirked as she slowly nodded, "when you're in these sexy as hell scrubs…yes"_

_Troy chuckled, "well, then I guess I won't wear them around you anymore"_

_Gabriella tugged him closer, "don't you dare" she warned with a heated stare._

_Troy raised his brows in a challenge as his mouth drifted to linger just along hers, "if you're a good girl"_

_Gabriella smirked as her hand slithered up his chest, "fine…but I'm going to make you wish you never requested that of me"_

_Troy laughed, giving her lips as soft slow kiss, "I'm sure you will"_

_Gabriella smiled against his nibbling embrace, nodding her head in agreement. _

"_Come on, you better get inside" he said forcing distance between them and reaching down to lace their fingers together._

_Gabriella looked down at their joined hands with a furrowed brow and then into his shining blue eyes, "what are you doing?"_

_Troy brought her tiny hand to his lips, giving it a sweet kiss, "I'm walking you to the door" he said as fact as he urged them towards the house._

_Gabriella shook her head profusely, not wanting to give her father the chance to start another inquisition, which happened every time he brought her home, "no…Troy, it's not necessary"_

_Troy halted their movement and stared sternly down at her. This resistance was getting old and ridiculous. It needed to stop, "yes Gabriella, I am. It's the right thing to do. I want to do it and I will continue to do it."_

_The raw passion and assertiveness in his voice sent a quivering splurge to her knees and a rising thud to her chest. She couldn't have put up a fight even if she wanted to, so she merely nodded and let him smile triumphantly, a smile that made her grin for the sole fact that she had been able to put it there and that truly made her feel blissfully unreal. _

_

* * *

_

_Troy was very hands on according to what her uncle had said in passing. He wanted to learn and soak up just about as much as he could, which was something she admired about him. He was very ambitious and he appeared to do everything with his whole heart and a 110 percent of his ability. However, this left her going to the beach party alone and him coming later to meet her. She honestly didn't mind going alone, but she had grown quite fond of his company and today she hadn't gotten any of it. _

_She flicked her flowing curls from her shoulder as she bent down to retrieve a beer from the ice chest. She popped the top and downed a long sip as she surveyed the numerous locals. She wiped the remnants of water on her palm along her teal tube dress and slowly made her way through the mass of people. When she reached the wooden pillars of the cabana she halted suddenly upon hearing a name that had grown very familiar to her. _

"_Yeah girl. I went in on Monday to get a physical, and then again later that day to make sure I was up to date on my shots and then on Tuesday I claimed that I thought my mosquito bite was a spider bite and I was just being cautious and then today I went in with a sprained ankle. I mean, he's just so hot, I'd let Dr. Montez run every test in the book if it meant that Troy came in the room every time."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes at the orange skinned blond. Fucking whore. _

"_You didn't? Well, did you at least get to talk to him after all that?" _

_The blond laughed, "Uh, yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he came to the party tonight. I told him that if I was feeling up to it that I would be out here and he smiled and said that he hoped I was" _

_Gabriella scoffed, downing another gulp of her beer, "fucking liar" she said under her breath, but loud enough that others around would hear._

_The blond turned around with a scowl, "did you say something?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh, did you hear me?"_

_The blond propped a hand on her hip and cocked her head, "uh, yeah" _

_Gabriella crossed one of her arms along her chest and brought the other one grasping the beer to rest along the side of her chest, tapping the brim of the bottle against her lips, "hmm….I thought for sure I was speaking low enough, but hey, whatever. So… honey, what did you hear me say, exactly?"_

"_You called me a liar" she said actually surprised._

_Gabriella shrugged, "well, you are"_

_The girl's mouth parted and naturally her cronies came to stand along her side in an attempt deter Gabriella, which of course did nothing of the sort._

_Gabriella took a defining step towards her, "pick your mouth up sweetie, the air from your head is escaping." She smirked when the girl's eyes narrowed._

"_What right do you have to call me a liar? What do you know? You don't know me. You're just some vacationer running her mouth" the girl finally retorted._

_Gabriella laughed, "Well hun, I know a lot more than you think. You're sad and pathetic attempts to get a guy did not work Monday, Tuesday and definitely not today. He'll be here, but not for you. " she said eyeing the denim skirt that barely covered the chick's ass and curled her lips in disgust._

"_Ignore her Stacy; she's just trying to start shit. She's doesn't know anything. She just a nothing looking for attention"_

_Gabriella laughed as she shook her head, "I'm not trying to start shit, but I will, if your bitch friend doesn't back the fuck off and stop visiting my uncles office" she said rather calmly, but with a bite of promise._

"_Dr. Montez is your uncle?" Stacy asked with wide eyes and bit of skepticism._

_Gabriella smirked, "oh, did I not introduce myself, ah, oh well…you really don't need to know me and I sure as hell don't need to know you"_

_Stacy's eyes turned to slits as she took a step towards Gabriella, "you think just because you're a Montez you can come here and act all mighty and talk to me that way. Well guess what, you can't. If I want to see Dr. Montez every day I will"_

_Gabriella's eyes darkened, "except you're not going to see him. You're going to see Troy and that, I have a problem with"_

_Stacy perched her lips, "to bad" she said flinging her bleached hair off her boney shoulder._

_Gabriella was beginning to lose her cool. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and let it out, "don't test me bitch" _

_Gabriella wasn't sure if it was the fact that this chick was fighting back with her friends waiting in the wings with matching sneers or if it was because she was obviously attempting to leer Troy into her web. She hadn't been lying when she said she didn't share well, but for some reason when it came to Troy, her inability was beyond extreme. When this confrontation had begun she had only planned for it to last a few minutes. She hadn't planned it, but it was something to pass the time, but the lustful glimmer in the blonds eyes had made her nauseous and the assured snickers that her buddies had been making since she last spoke sent her blood boiling. She never back downed. Never. She certainly wasn't about to let this bitch get the last word. _

"_Stace…he's here" the brunette with the electric orange halter-top stated with a satisfied grin._

_Gabriella turned around and couldn't help the beam that formed as she saw his perfectly sculptured face scanning the crowd._

_Stacy gave Gabriella a satisfied smirk, "excuse me" she stated, obviously very pleased with herself as she attempted to move past Gabriella, naturally thinking he was there to see her._

_Gabriella growled and threw her beer bottle onto the ground. The loud shatter caused the people in close proximity to stop what they were doing and turn to see what was going on. _

_Gabriella grabbed her by the arm, digging her nails into her soft flesh and tugged her back, "I said back off" she said with a warning stare and a tight jaw._

_Stacy ripped her arm from Gabriella's grasp and shoved her away, "fuck you"_

_Gabriella snarled loudly and her eyes turned to a dark black as she lunged forward and grabbed a fist full of Stacy's ratty hair and yanked her back, "I wasn't asking" she said as she slammed her against the wooden pillar. _

_Stacy clawed at Gabriella's arms and pulled at the strands of her hair. _

_Troy heard loud cheering and a few shouts of "fight". He quickly looked to where all the commotion was taking place, trying to see what was actually happening. _

"_Fuck….its Gabriella" John said coming up from behind him shaking his head. _

_Troy looked at him in shock and confusion and then tore his eyes back to the growing mass and it was then that he saw the familiar black locks, "shit" he said under his breath._

_John groaned, "I hate when she does this shit" he said and then took off, weaving his way through the cluster to get to his cousin._

_Troy stood motionless and mildly confused for a moment, trying to make sense of what John had just said and what he saw taking place several feet ahead. However, when he heard Gabriella's recognizable scream he stopped trying to make logic of it and reacted. _

"_John let me go. I'm going to beat her fucking ass" Gabriella sneered as she fought wildly in his arms. _

_Stacy was trying to catch her breath as she shook her hair out and smoothed out her clothing. She smiled mockingly at her. _

_Gabriella grunted loudly and fought harder to release herself from John's hold, "I mean it John"_

"_Gabriella" Troy's calm voice said as he pushed himself through the crowd of people._

_Gabriella jerked her head to where he stood. Her eyes softened, "Troy"_

_Troy shook his head as he walked towards her. He swept a few of the scattered curls falling in into her eyes away from her face, "what are you doing?"_

_Gabriella took a breath, "um…nothing" she said giving him a smile that fell as fast as it formed._

_Troy looked to where her opponent was standing with wide eyes. He narrowed his lids, "do I know you?" he asked her._

_Gabriella snorted. _

_Stacy cleared her throat, "um…I….uh"_

"_Spit it out bitch" Gabriella interrupted._

"_Gabriella" Troy scolded._

_Gabriella shrugged, "what…she is a bitch. She's a fake bitch whose been coming to see Uncle Alex in an attempt to try and fuck you" _

_Troy looked back at Stacy and then to Gabriella and sighed, "well, that's not going to happen. You know that." He looked up to John and signaled for him to begin to steer Gabriella away from the crowd, "let's go"_

_Gabriella gave Stacy a pleased smirk, "nice meeting you" she said laughing as she let John pull her away from the group with Troy following closely behind. _

_When they were far enough away John let Gabriella go and allowed her to walk on her own. After a few moments of silence he spoke up, "you know by tomorrow morning everyone will know about that"_

_Gabriella sighed, "So"_

_John rolled his eyes, "I just thought you had stop this shit"_

_Gabriella stopped walking, "what are you talking about?"_

"_All the dramatics. Purposely getting yourself into trouble." John said crossing his arms._

_Gabriella scoffed, "it's called standing up for yourself John. It's not taking shit. I warned her and she didn't adhere so I made her"_

_John groaned, "You're impossible." He looked to Troy who was standing back with a straight emotionless face, "maybe she'll listen to you. Apparently I've lost my touch or right to look out for her"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "John" she called after him._

_He shook his head, "I'll meet you at the car." He said as he walked away._

_Gabriella heaved a sigh and crossed her arms as she flicked the sand below her feet with her shoes. _

_Troy moved to stand in front of her, his eyes darting over the expression on her face, the mold of her stature and the movement of her limbs in an attempt to understand her behavior and what could be going on in her pretty little head, "do you do that a lot?"_

_Gabrielle lifted her gaze, "do what?"_

_Troy shook his head, his eyes darkening to show his mild annoyance "don't do that Gabriella. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about when I know you do."_

_Gabriella looked away as she crossed her arms tighter, "no I do not get in fights a lot Troy, despite what John might think. He and my family just don't forget the ones I have gotten into"_

_Troy's eyes narrowed as he observed her, "you were pretty heated over there Gabriella and hell bent on accomplishing something. I don't think my asking if it was a common occurrence was that far out of line. You didn't look or act like a rookie. I was merely curious if this is something I should expect more of in the future" he asked in a curious manner, but his tone also alluded to his unease of it all._

_Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh as she cocked her head to peer at him, "no it's not my first go round and I can't promise it will be my last. It just happened. I didn't premeditate it nor did I go looking for it. I hardly go looking for it, but I will stand up for myself and whatever it might be I'm passionate about and whatever that yields, it yields. As far as my actions go, I won't just start a fight because the wind blows the wrong direction Troy" she stated firmly and then looked back away from him. _

"_Okay" he said after a few seconds of silence and noting the conviction and sincerity in her voice and words. _

_Gabriella looked quickly back at him, "okay? That's it?"_

_Troy nodded, "Yeah. You're an adult and you can make your own decisions and if you think fighting at times is the way to handle whatever frustrations you have, then that's your call. I personally don't' agree with it, nor do I like it and I certainly don't want you having one over me, but I don't have a right to tell you what to do"_

_Gabriella studied him. His straight face and stern voice spoke to his honesty, but for some reason made her feel guilty. She had always stood her ground and that was something she would continue to do till the day she died, that she was sure of. Yes, she had gotten herself in a number of confrontations, some ending in not so great circumstances, but they had been for a good reason. However at this moment she couldn't recall what that was, she couldn't recall what this one was. _

"_How are you doing that? How are you making me feel bad?" she asked shaking her dark trestles._

_Troy grinned, "maybe because you do feel bad. Maybe because you see that pulling some girls hair and throwing her against a post isn't the right way to handle a disagreement"_

_Gabriella cocked a brow, "you mean to tell me you have never been in a fight?"_

_Troy laughed, "Sure I have, but it was stupid and I admit that, you haven't"_

_Gabriella placed her hands on her hips, becoming defensive as she lost hold of the mature demeanor she had been maintaining and responded without thinking, "the bitch wants you and she wasn't going to back off. I did the first thing I could think of to keep her away"_

_Troy laughed as he took the few steps between them and wrapped an arm around her waist, "it doesn't matter. I have the person I want" he said with sincerity as he brushed his hand along her cheek, letting it rest on the curvature of her neck. _

_Gabriella softened as she peered into his sparkling sapphire eyes. The genuineness that was present was enough to make her heart soar through her chest. She let out a sigh, conceding to him, "Fine. It was stupid and I won't do it again."_

_Troy ran his thumb slowly over her lips, "only if that's what you want"_

_Gabriella nodded, "it's what I want" she said, actually meaning every word of it. _


	7. Chapter 7

Then and Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: Wow. Computer viruses are the biggest pain in the ass. I got a major one on my computer and I thought I had lost all my documents for a minute there. Thank God my friend was able to rescue them and put them then put them on my new computer. I think I would have cried buckets had I not gotten them back. This story is quickly becoming my favs and if I had lost it ugh, I would have been beyond pissed and sad...anyway...I got them back and now I can update regularly. None the less, Im sooo sorry for the delay. I really hope people are still reading this and enjoying it. For those who are. Thanks sooooo very much for sticking with me.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

_Gabriella stumbled down the stairs wiping the sleep from her eyes with the backs of her hands. She mumbled a greeting to her grandmother before she pulled the refrigerator open and grabbed the container of juice. She silently went to the cabinet and took out a long slender glass and filled it to the brim. Closing the door she peered over her shoulder, "You want some more to add to your vodka" she asked giving her a silly smirk._

_Sophia clicked her tongue, "it's a little early for vodka dear…its champagne"_

_Gabriella laughed, "my mistake…do you want some more for your champagne?"_

_Sophia shook her head and waved her off with her finely manicured fingers, "nah, it's just the way I like it"_

_Gabriella grinned and gave her a nod before she opened the fridge and put the juice back where it belonged. She took a seat in the high back chair across from her grandmother, giving her a soft smile. She took a long sip of the pulpy fluid and then leaned back in the chair, "what are your plans for the day?" she asked, attempting to make small talk._

_Sophia shook her head as she laughed loudly._

_Gabriella's brow curved inward, "what?"_

_Sophia circled the mouth of the flute with the tip of her finger, "you do know I will lie for you and will always have your side, right?"_

_Gabriella cocked a brow in confusion as she held the gulp she had just taken in her mouth. She cleared her throat and then she finally swallowed, "um…I guess…okay"_

_"You caused a little uproar last night didn't you?" She asked with a knowing grin._

_Gabriella's sighed, "How did you hear about that? Surely it hasn't reached epic proportions already. It's barely 10 in the morning"_

_Sophia chuckled, "John called and asked if Rocky had woken up yet. I put two and two together."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it was nothing. Just some bitch running her mouth and I reacted. It was stupid"_

_"Hmm…well, it couldn't have been that stupid for you to act the way I suspect you did. You've got some spunk my love, but when you get yourself into these little predicaments I seem to recall your emotions have always been genuine"_

_Gabriella shrugged and then took another drink of her juice, placing it back on the table, "whatever…it's done…I'm over it"_

_Sophia studied her with a scrutinizing stare while drumming her nails along the dark wooden surface, "well, for the record I don't think you're over it, but I'll go along with you being over it if you want to claim you're over it, but know, I'll be here when you want to admit that I was right and you aren't over it and then I'll sit with you and we can plot on how you can really get over what you claim you are already over, but really aren't ...over"_

_Gabriella sat silent for a moment as she turned a studying eye on the older woman. When she was satisfied that the rosy tint to her cheeks wasn't an ass load of blush she reached across the table and pulled the half filled glass from her and smiled, "I think you've had enough"_

_Sophia smirked, "taking my drink isn't going to change the facts my darling. You got in a confrontation over a boy. A boy, who I might add, certainly is worthy of getting in an altercation over, but for you my dear, it's always had an underlying meaning or reason. I'm just curious what that is, more so for you than for my own batty curiosity"_

_Gabriella curtly raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms along her chest in defense, "how do you know it was over a boy? We could have gotten into a heated discussion over world politics and I personally found her view point unethical and with a few drinks acted on my aggression for her stupidity"_

_Sophia laughed as she stood from the table and went to stand behind the chair Gabriella currently occupied. She placed a loving hand on her shoulder, "its summer baby, it's always over a boy" she continued to snicker as she went to leave the room, "not to mention, 90 percent of the teenage population that inhabits these parts wouldn't know what was going on in the world unless it was printed on the back of a pack Marlboro Lights or a Miller Light bottle" she stated matter fact, a grin covering her satisfied face, "have a good day Gabriella"_

_Her grandmother was far too perceptive for her own good. The remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon had consisted of knowing glances, numerous head shakes and random mumblings of her past that somehow mirrored Gabriella's current existence. None of which had been spoken in true conversation towards her, but directed to the glass full of God knows what or to the plants and sky beside and above her, but always when Gabriella was in ear shot._

_The thing was though, she was right._

_Gabriella was an only child and to an extent had all the tendencies that an only child tended to manifest. She never had to compete with others for the attention of her parents, which now, really was more of a hindrance than a want. She usually was given the best of everything and hardly, if ever wanted for anything. However, the want to have the best and be the best in all forms of its definition had grown to be part of her character. She strived to be at the top of her class, to win every track meet, to be well liked in order to be named homecoming queen or prom queen, but it wasn't a vanity issue, it was a need to always be the paramount of all she threw herself into because she was an only child. There was no comparison in her parent's eyes and their expectations were always high. The older she got the more her personality developed and she took that raging ability to conquer and molded it to fit her needs and desires, no matter what those were. She was a very passionate person about her ideals and wants, but as the years went on those passions grew further and further from the understanding of her parents. One thing remained though; there was a reason for everything she did, even if recollections of the monumental motivations took a while to mark itself in her conscious thoughts. When she reacted, it was because something deep inside sparked and told her it was necessary._

_She slipped on slim navy tee and a pair of distressed skinny jeans along with her brown gladiator sandals before running her fingers through her mass of curls and applying a hint of lip gloss. She grabbed the tan oversized bag and quickly ran down the stairs and out the backdoor before anyone could question where she was going. She desperately wanted to get out of the house. Normally hanging with her grandmother was a good time, especially when her parents were out for the day, but she was getting on her last nerve. She needed some away time._

_She figured her grandmother wouldn't mind her borrowing her car, so she jumped into the driver's seat of the almost new black BMW and backed quickly down the long drive and pulled out onto the beach front road, deciding to let it take her wherever it saw fit._

* * *

_Apparently it saw fit to drive her straight to her uncle's office._

_About three to five minutes into her pursuit to go somewhere Troy had entered her mind and a silly smile, a twinge to her gut and a plaguing need bolded her urge to see him. Gabriella, being one to act on impulse let that desire steer her._

_She exited the car and noted as she surveyed the area around her that there were still a number of cars immobile in the parking lot. She threw her hair off her shoulder and entered the building deciding that she didn't really care. She wanted to see him._

_She entered the office giving a few of the patients a sloppy grin before she walked straight to the door that led to the back of the office and pulled it open. A young woman quickly headed her off as she attempted to tread further down the hall, "excuse me, but you are aren't supposed to be back here" she said with wide eyes and a shake of her head._

_Gabriella let out short chuckle, "sure I am"_

_The woman's face turned to shock at the blunt response, "uh"_

_"Gabriella?" a familiar nerve tingling voice called out._

_Gabriella grinned, "Hey Troy" She gave the woman a quick look over with a pleased smirk before she approached him._

_Troy leaned an arm against the nurse station as he peered down at her with confusion. He tossed his head to the side, shaking the falling strands from his striking blues, "what are you doing here?"_

_Gabriella raised her lids in question, "aren't I allowed?" she asked with flirty innocence, her eyes darting over his face._

_Troy smiled, "of course you are. I just…I'm not done here for a little while and… I wasn't expecting you. You surprised me is all."_

_A gleeful smirk instantly curled her lips as she took a foot forward and tickled the fabric covering his chest, "I thought you liked my surprises"_

_Troy teasingly rolled his eyes, "and that hasn't changed, but I also know that with every surprise comes a reason and usually that reason isn't all that general or simple, at least when you're concerned"_

_"Hmm" she puckered her lips," I'm that easy to read am I?" She asked looking away with a shrugged to her shoulders._

_Troy nodded, his eyes surveying every crevice of her pristine features, "usually"_

_Gabriella drew her gaze back to him and grinned with intent, "I'll give it to you today. So, is there a free room that doesn't have someone coughing or vomiting or complaining that it burns when they pee that we could go into?"_

_Troy narrowed his eyes, studying her. She was up to something, but at the moment he was far too curious and she was far to invigorating to make him question the logic behind escaping to an empty room alone, "I think 7 is open"_

_Gabriella smiled proudly, "awesome…7 is my lucky number" she stated with gleam and then brushed past him to entered the spoken of room._

_Troy turned and let his eyes follow her down the hall. He shook his head in self scolding as he took a deep breath. He knew professionally he would probably regret this, but something else was leading his decisions, so he followed the spunky goddess down the hallway and into the room that was her lucky number._

_Gabriella had been looking at a poster on the wall that labeled every bone in the body when she heard the door shut. She slowly turned around and smiled, "you really do look hot in scrubs" she stated as her pleased eyes inspected every inch of him._

_Troy laughed, "so I've been told"_

_Gabriella lifted herself onto the exam table, looking down at the table paper as it crinkled underneath her. A giggle fell from her lips and then she looked up into Troy's watching blues, "this looks like new paper. Its new paper isn't it?"_

_Troy shifted his weight so that his shoulder rested against the door "yes, it's new"_

_Gabriella let out a relieved sigh. She took a deep breath and then ran her tongue along the backs of her teeth as she looked at him, "you probably think I'm just some childish teenager after last night" she blurted out._

_Troy pushed off the door and took a step towards her, "Gabriella"_

_She shook her head in order to halt him, "no. I want to say this, so please listen to it all before you say anything."_

_He sighed, crossing his arms along his chest, "okay"_

_"It was kind of sudden, my fighting reaction that is. I admit that, but I was acting on my emotions and sometimes that doesn't always end well, at least in some people's eyes. I probably stepped over the line going after that bitch, but I just felt this need. At first I was kind of just fucking with her because I knew she was lying and trying to look like hot shit in front of her equally skanky friends, but" she rolled her eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek, " the second she saw that you had actually arrived I knew that she was going to attempt to make the fantasies in her helium filled head a reality and… I reacted." She wet her lips, taking a breath, "I knew you were coming and I should have known she was going to do the predictable thing, but when she actually did it, I just felt this strong urge to stop her effort, I wanted her as far away from you as possible so I attempted to beat her ass." she stated frankly, "I admit the actions were wrong, but the reason was genuine. I know you said you don't want me fighting over you and I wasn't. I was fighting for me and what I want and what I want is you" she grinned, "and I get a little possessive when that is jeopardized. So, there you have it. I told you last night that I wouldn't do it again and I will try to adhere to that, but I'm not going to promise because I don't want to lie to you. I've always been led by my emotions and sometimes that gets me in shit, but that's who I am and I can only hope you're okay with it. I do promise though, to try and think things through a little more so that my tendencies don't get too out of hand"_

_Troy was silent as he processed everything she had said. He of course didn't like that she was fighting. It was childish and unnecessary. However, he knew she hadn't gone looking for it either. The spontaneous, spunky and wildness that made up part of her personality was the enticing element that drew him in from the beginning, but the raw honesty, intellect and the underlying vulnerability that she rarely showed was what cemented his want and had him pleading to look past the immaturity. He knew that she could be volatile at times and attempting to pursue her could result in not so positive outcomes, but the nagging tug in his gut and chest forged him forward despite the vast logical sense he had. Maybe he was too smart for his own good, because just about every fiber in his being wanted nothing more than to discover every element of her entire existence._

_Gabriella chuckled somewhat nervously, "aren't you going to say something?"_

_And that was what decided it. The nervous picking at her nails that she attempted to conceal and the mild shaking in her laugh sent a jolt to his heart. A jolt that made him respond the way he was. His face remained straight as he diminished the air between them. He placed a hand on the table beside each of her thighs and he clicked his tongue once as his cyan stare bore into her brown. He let his gaze fall for a moment to the tightness in her jaw and then quickly brought it back to its previous station. He swallowed with ease as a slow smirk curled at one side of his mouth, "I want you too"_

_He smiled fully when he saw her eyes light up, "and I like that you act on your emotions. It makes you real. It makes you genuine. However, there's this part of you that you keep locked up and your emotions don't drive. They actually do everything in their power to mask it. I want to see that side too Gabriella not just the blazing fire that you're known for. While it's hot as hell, what I see underneath is what has me itching and counting down till I get to see you again." He paused for a moment, " On the fighting, I spoke my feelings to you on that issue last night, so I don't feel they need repeating."_

_Gabriella could feel her heart pounding outside her chest. His words were so straightforward and honest and his stare was confident and desired filled. He was going to accept to her, all of her; every crazy detail and hidden fault. She hoped she could show it to him. She hoped that he would stay true to his word, but right now and probably for the weeks to come she was going to take his words as whole honest truth and try because it was apparent that he was too._

_She lightly traced the V of scrub top as her dark eyes stayed entranced with his, "do you really count down until you will see me again?"_

_Troy let out a throaty chuckle as he cupped her knees in his hands and eased her legs to part. He smirked as he moved between them, "yes…that's what you want to hear isn't it?"_

_Gabriella's hand drifted north to weave around his neck as one of her legs curled around his backside, "if you mean it"_

_Troy's hands slid up her thighs and over the outside of her hips, pulling her center to brush his as his mouth drifted closer to her glossy lips, "I mean it"_

_Gabriella wrapped her other leg around his backside as she clutched the fabric of his top between her fingers and tugged his body closer, "I'm a counter too" she whispered hotly against his mouth, letting her tongue dart out shortly to pluck his half way parted lips._

_Troy moved in, sweeping inside her mouth with a satisfied moan escaping the depths of his throat. His palm cupped the underneath of her thigh, lifting it higher up his waist as he eased her weight back slightly. His left hand grazed underneath her t-shirt, embracing the smooth firmness leading to her breast while his dick twitched in need and excitement._

_Gabriella's fingers alternated between clawing desperately at his back and weaving forcefully into his soft strands as her legs clutched tighter around his middle. Incessant mewls fell from her lips as his hands inched closer and closer to her heaving breast forcing her core to increase its perpetual throb. She lightly grinded her pelvis against his as their kisses turned deeper and harsher and her want to feel something, anything from him to ease her aching intensified._

_Troy pulled away breathing heavy, "Gabriella" he said in desperation and growing defeat before dropping his forehead to rest against hers._

_She grinned and pulled the strings of his pants, releasing the bow that held them tightly in place. Her gaze drifted to the right and then came back to his dark blue, "the door has a lock, baby. Get to it."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**AN: sooooooo i totally love this chapter...like sooooo very much. i think (at least i hope) yall will feel the same. it's leading to some fun times. **

**For those asking about _An Apple A Day_, yes im still working on it. Its just not super high on my priority list, but i did open a doc on it the other day so i hope to churn something out soon. We shall see. **

**Till then and next time...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Patience certainly wasn't a virtue that Gabriella would say she possessed, especially when said virtue had been tested to the limits over the past few days thanks to an impromptu visit instigated by her father none the less, to a neighboring city that he had claimed had great history and amazing culture. This great idea quickly molded itself into being the culprit testing her patience because it had forced time and distance between she and Troy. Of course she had put up resistance in going on such a ridiculous family outing stating that it was a fucking beach community for miles and miles, what history did she really need to learn, much less what could it offer for that number of days. Her attempt was futile though and the only saving grace ended up being that her Grandmother was going and she was more than certain that a few vodka bottles would accompany her, thus making the nights fly by in a hazy stupor, thank God. _

_The sound of rolling tires on the gravel pulled her from her clock watching. Her heart began to pound in a blissful excitement and her lips curved into the familiar grin that was only brought on by one thing. An animated sigh yielded itself from her lips as she jolted from her bed, flung open the door and sprinted down the stairs. _

"_Gabriella… Tr…" Sophia began to say with a wide knowing smirk when she saw her granddaughter appear at the top of the steps and begin to stumble in necessity down them. _

_Gabriella's smile widened to touch her eyes, the closer she got to the backdoor and she nodded, "I know" she said quickly as she sped past her and pulled at the door to open it, "Fuck" she said under her breath when it wouldn't turn, "open... fucking open?" she demanded franticly. _

_Sophia chuckled and reached over her fumbling hands and turned the lock, "it helps when you twist this, love"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "whatever" she mumbled and jerked the door open and stepped out onto the porch. Her eyes instantly grew in elation when she caught sight of his strong presence leaning against the side of the truck. Her shoulders rose in delight as she bit amiably on her bottom lip. "Troy" she said in a voice that only those in close proximity would have been able to hear and darted down the stairs, increasing her speed as she reached the hard concrete and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his middle and pressing her lips to his. _

"_Mmm, Hello to you too" Troy said with a grin between her unrelenting kisses. _

"_Mmmm hmmm, Shut up and just keep kissing me" Gabriella demanded as her arms weaved tighter around his neck and her legs clutched his waist in a firmer more permanent hold. _

_Troy laughed happily at her eagerness and planted his smooth mouth lightly upon hers, parting it gradually and easing his tongue between her impatient lips, refusing to reach the intensity he knew she wanted. His hand slowly elevated up her back, to the base of her neck, finally resting to cradle the delicate crown of her head. He tilted his mouth little by little in an attempt to reach the depth of her sweet opening, allowing their dancing appendages to fully embrace and move in a groove that sparked a trailing heat down his spine and a growing pulse to his lower region; smilingly happily on the inside at the content growl she generated, signaling that she reciprocated the same effect. _

_He peeled his lips from her tight capture, knowing she would put up a fight, but also knowing that peeking eyes were probably watching and even if Gabriella was more than willing to push the issue with her parents, he wasn't one to be deliberate when it came to them, even if the times he was coerced to do just that were growing with the days. He had been taught to always be respectful and even if Gabriella succeeded at times in convincing him to changes his ways there were going to be times that she went along with his manner of doing things, this time being one of them. _

_Gabriella shook her head and continued to pepper his lips and face with needy kisses, "no. . Don't stop. Keep kissing. Stupid, stupid trip, keep kissing." She half whined, half moaned._

_Troy chuckled at her persistence, "I'm pretty sure you're parents are watching sweetheart" he attempted to reason. _

"_I don't care. No one asked them too. If they want to watch their daughter make out with her boyfriend then that's their own sick warped problem" _

"_Gabriella" he said against her lips as she attempted to resume their probing kiss. _

"_Nu uh….don't care….they forced me away from you for the worst four days of my life. They can just deal with it" she said between shifting kisses down his neck and back to his lips._

_Troy laughed before he gave her seeking mouth a sweet long tender kiss, and then began to untangling himself from her limbs and place her securely on the ground, "that should hold you for a bit" he grinned, giving her a wink. _

_Gabriella groaned, having not had enough, "traitor" she pouted. _

_Troy rolled his eyes and reached for her hand tugging her towards the house, "come on my little temperamental teenager…lets go inside" he said with a laugh, which soon after warranted him a slap to the arm._

_

* * *

_

"_You know that's rather creepy that you're watching your daughter do that?" Sophia stated as she sipped on her concoction, watching her son peer through the thick white blinds. _

_Thomas sighed and he released the blinds to pop back to their normal arrangement and then turned towards his mother, "I don't understand why she has to carry on that way."_

_Sophia shook her head and shortly laughed in amusement "You don't really have to understand. She's going to do it, point blank…and frankly there are far, far worse boys out there that she could wrap her legs around" _

"_Mother" he scolded at her crudeness._

_Sophia shrugged, "What?" she lifted the blinds, straining their position yet again, "their clothed…It could be worse"_

_Thomas shook his head and raised his hands in protest, "I don't want to think about it. She has such a promising future and I don't want to see her throw it all away because she tends to be drawn towards excitement and uncertainty."_

_Sophia patted her son on the back, "Well Darling, I don't think there really is anything you can do about it. She's eighteen and I suggest you start to realize that and trust that she is going to make the right decision in the end, otherwise in ten years you will find yourself completely shut out of her life and wondering how the hell you got there. You don't want that do you?"_

_Thomas sighed as he turned his attention back to where his daughter and Troy were climbing the steps of the long outside stairway, "No" he stated honestly._

_Sophia smiled proudly, "Good…remember that….now stop acting like you have a stick up ass and start trying to understand and get along with your daughter" she instructed firmly before she left the room. _

_The door opened shortly after and Gabriella and Troy entered hand in hand. _

"_Gabriella" Thomas greeted, "Troy"_

"_Hello Mr. Montez" Troy said with a smile, "Nice trip?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. He had obviously been spying, she knew from the subtle disapproval in his tone "We're going up to my room" she said before beginning to tug Troy towards the stairs. _

"_Leave the door open" Thomas yelled up to her._

_Gabriella laughed lowly, "maybe" she shouted in return before approaching her room. She stepped aside once she was inside so Troy could enter and grinned as she shut the door behind him and turned the lock._

"_Gabriella" Troy reproached as he crossed his arms along his chest when he saw her do exactly what she had been instructed not to._

_Gabriella lifted her shoulder innocently, "What? He didn't really expect me to listen"_

_Troy shook his head, "you really like pressing your luck don't you?"_

_Gabriella laughed, "sometimes...but really, it's not like you're going to rip my clothes off and screw me while my parents are downstairs" she said with a gleam as she made her way to stand in front of him, pushing him down to sit on the bed. "Yet anyway" She said, easing herself between his legs, placing her hands on his shoulders, and playfully drawing her lower lip inside her mouth as she sneakily gazed down at him. _

_Troy wrapped his hands around her hips and smiled up at her with a sarcastic closed mouth grin, "Not going to happen"_

_Gabriella shrugged not believing him and lifted one of her legs over his lap, shifting the hem of her dress further up her thighs as she sat to straddle his waist. Her lips inched closer and methodically towards his as she attempted to leer him to her way of thinking, "hmm…well, there's always your place" she moaned, slowly grinding her pelvis into to his while she nipped at his bottom lip before fully devouring them both and releasing a sensual moan._

_Knowing that this could very quickly lead somewhere and allowing it to probably wasn't the right thing at the moment, Troy pushed her away slightly, catching sight of her annoyance and frustration instantly. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Sweetheart…"_

_Gabriella sighed loudly, her frustrations and annoyance from previous conversations and occurrences rearing their head again. She rolled her eyes and stood, taking a few steps back away from him, "do you not want to sleep with me…do you not find me attractive…is that it…did I do something wrong? Are you still pissed I beat that girls ass because I thought we went over that?" she asked hotly as she tightly crossed her arms and raised one of her brows. _

_Troy threw his head back in annoyance and then brought it back to face her. He was tiring of this conversation, "be serious Gabriella…of course I do…it's none of that"_

_Gabriella narrowed her lids, "Really? Well baby, I'm more than a willing participant, and you don't appear to be, so I have to ask."_

_Troy stood, "We've been over this" he attempted to reason._

_Gabriella began to shake her head as her orbs jumped along his, studying his composure, "It's not like it's my first time Troy…far from it. I don't need to be treated like a china doll or the Virgin Mary. I know what I'm doing and what I want to do. You don't need to be this chivalrous super human that feels the need to make my night spectacular. I already know it's going to be unreal because it with you"_

_Troy hadn't really heard the remainder of her case. Her words had gone mute on his ears after the first statement. His stature had grown straight and stiff and his eyes had widened beyond their natural opening, "what do you mean far from it?"_

_Gabriella laughed at his horning in on only one part of what she stated, "did you hear anything else I said?"_

_Troy took a step towards her, ignoring her question, "far from it?" he asked again._

_Gabriella smirked at the mix of fright and jealousy adorning his features, "Are you really asking me how many people I have slept with?"_

_Troy crossed his arms and began to subtly grind his molars while trying to control the mixed emotions glazing over his orbs, "yeah…I guess I am?" _

_Gabriella's smirk grew, "are you sure? Are you really sure you want to know that because it's in the past and really shouldn't matter."_

_Troy wet his lips as he shook his head. His heart was beginning to pound and his hands were beginning to sweat. He had never imagined that this conversation would have such an effect on him, but for some reason the idea of her being with a number of guys in the way he thought of being with her every second of every day really irked him beyond words and the responses she was giving him were doing nothing to calm his mind, "Fuck Gabriella…you're freaking me out right now"_

_Gabriella laughed. The mood had certainly changed drastically, "you don't need to…it wasn't that many"_

_Troy quirked a brow and scoffed, "not that many? How many is not that many?"_

_Gabriella knew she shouldn't toy with him, but it was far too hard not to, so she proceeded, "I've only had two serious boyfriends"_

_Troy let out a breath he had been holding and ran his hands over his face in reprieve, "okay…so it's two…okay…alright"_

_Gabriella shook her head, still grinning, "no…not two"_

_Troy's hands dropped from his face like heavy weights and he froze, "what?"_

"_Are you going to be mad or not want to be with anymore if I tell it's more?"She asked, her dark eyes attempting to absorb every finch in his face. She started out playing with him, but in reality it was a valid issue to discuss and his reaction and position on the subject was important. She figured he had slept with his fair share of girls, probably nothing ridiculous, but she wasn't naïve to the fact that he was older and had been through four years of college and man on top of that. _

_Troy's eyes closed at the impending response that seemed to be growing closer and closer to something he didn't probably want to hear. He took a deep breath and with an unwavering gaze said, "no" _

_Gabriella smiled, "it was three" she stated with a playful gleam in her eyes, both relieved with his answer and satisfied that she had successfully messed with him. _

_Troy plopped down onto the bed in relief, sighing loudly, "you really know how to get a guys pulse racing"_

_Gabriella nodded and laughed before easing closer to where he sat "so I've been told"_

_Troy looked up at her beautiful approaching appearance and smiled, giving his head a quick shake from side to side, "trouble…trouble…you know that?"_

_Gabriella raised her brows in a quick suggestive manner as she lowered herself down onto his lap, draping a knee on each side of his thighs. Her arms curled loosely around his neck as the glint in her eyes toyed with the dilation of his, "everybody likes a little trouble though"_

_His hands fell low on her hips and he emitted a short deep laugh, "okay…I'll agree with that"_

"_Uh huh" she responded while giving him a side smirk and lightly rolling her hips to inch their bodies closer. Her lips grazed the tender skin just below his ear as she whispered hotly, "and you, how many women have had the pleasure?"_

_Troy groaned from the jolts of desire that were surging through his veins from the erotic sound of her voice and the roll of her supple hips, that he knew was a strategic ploy on her part, but he didn't much care. Her natural sexual persona had wrapped him around her little finger quite some time ago and while he was the one that was heading off them finally sleeping together, he in reality couldn't think of anything better than what it would feel like to bury himself deep inside her. The intensity of his feelings was what was stopping him. He truly cared a great deal for her and he didn't want to rush that aspect of their relationship, but the sexual intimacy that had been present from the moment they met was chipping away the gallant ways he was desperately trying to uphold, "What?" he finally asked, having been to engrossed by her magical hands trailing down his abdomen and back up his chest. _

_Gabriella laughed, "what's your number baby" she asked with a flick of her tongue to curve of his lobe before slowly pressing her silky lips to the expanse of his neck and lightly sucking and nipping at the point of his racing pulse. _

_His fingers clutched tighter on the dip of her hips as her teeth grazed beneath his neck, "six" he gasped out. _

_She lightly chuckled having been given the desired response. He was breaking and she knew it, "hmmm…six huh? So…" she began as she brought her lips to linger just before his and her hand to graze the budding erection beneath his zipper, "I'd be number seven?" she asked in a low sensual voice. _

_Troy's eyes shot closed as her skillful hand massaged his shaft through his pants. His tongue darted to lick the corners of his mouth before his lids slightly parted, "you'd be seven" he confirmed._

_Gabriella grinned proudly before her fingers shifted the flap covering his zipper to the side and tugged the metal down its track. She shimmed her tiny hand between the opening and curled it around his member, "you know…my favorite number is seven" she spoke lowly against his lips, giving them a slow moist kiss. _

_Troy growled as the heat of her massaging hands encased him. He couldn't control himself any longer and he pressed his lips urgently to hers, forcing his tongue between her lips and flipping her off his lap and onto her back. His hips rocked into her center as his mouth sucked and nibbled at the plumpness of her lips, while his tongue sought to touch and caress every inch of her moaning orphus. His hands raked up her thighs and under her dress to cup her ass as his other wove deep into the mass of curls on the back her head. Purrs and elated groans erupted from both their mouths as the undeniable connection, attraction and desire for each other consumed them. _

_Gabriella knew just how to press his buttons to get what she wanted, but he also knew exactly how to fend off her advances. However at this moment she knew that something had shifted in his frame of mind. The routine usually went as it was currently taking place, but it was a little different this time. The way he kissed her and the urgency was a bit new and led her to believe that his reserve had taken a long vacation and probably wouldn't be coming back. This more than excited her. She understood why Troy was holding off on them finally sleeping together and she adored that courtliness about him. She knew he genuinely cared for her and she more than reciprocated that, which was a large part in her wanting to finally add that level to their relationship. No one had ever truly understood her the way the Troy did. No one really took the time to see past the hot temper and at times the irrational actions and spontaneity that consumed her personality the way he did. He took a real interest in learning about her and what made her think the way she chose to and act the way she did. Her desire to be in his presence, hear his voice, feel his touch and know every little thing about him grew with the hour and what excited her most, was that she knew he felt the same in regards to her. Despite the deliberate fucking with him, Troy Bolton really meant a great deal to her. _

_She hummed contently as her hands glided over his cheeks and released the harmonious hold his mouth had on her, "have I successfully penetrated your wall of self control?" she asked with a playful and satisfied smirk. _

_Troy dropped his forehead to rest against hers and sighed in defeat, "yes"_

_Gabriella laughed, "great" she stated quickly before tugging his mouth back towards hers. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Then and Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with the franchise. It's all fiction.**

**Holy crap I really didnt think it had been that LONG since I posted or been on this site. Well, I had this spark to recently finish this story, which will undoubtably be my last story in this fandom. I wont bore you with what has kept me away for so long. Here is the next chapter. I hope those who are still reading enjoy.**

**BTW its had little to no editing. so sorry for the mistakes that surely present. **

**Chapter 9**

_He had just entered the state of a relaxing slumber when the first two calls were made to his phone, but proved to be mute to his ears and subconscious. It wasn't until the third call that was combined with a mildly harsh knocking and raised whisper calling his name did he finally begin to ease from his rest. He groggily grunted as he lifted his head from the pillow trying to make sense of the new noise. The sound of his name drew his attention towards the balcony doors and a familiar silhouette came into vision. _

_He shook his head and wiped his eyes trying to wake himself as he made his way towards the door and pulled it open. His hazy blues widen when he spotted the blackness of her irises and the drying trails of tears along her cheeks. _

"_Gabriella" he harshly whispered as he reached for her and pulled her into his bare chest. His palm quickly caught the crown of her head and his lips sought the side of her forehead. A moment later he peered down at her, "what's wrong, what happen, are you hurt?" he urgently questioned. _

_Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out with a vocal sigh, "I'm just wondering why the fuck my parents decided to have children. It certainly wasn't to allow them to develop into their own person."_

_Troy's brow turn inward, "what are you talking about?"_

_Gabriella eased herself from his embrace and walked further into the room, crossing her arms when she stood in front of the desk, "what am I always talking about Troy?"_

_Troy shut the french doors; turning back to look at the impassive expression on her face. He let out a deep breath, "tell me about it again because obviously it's reached a proportion that has brought you to tears and you knocking on my door at two in the morning." He crossed his arms, taking a few steps towards her, "and something tells me this isn't another urge."_

_Gabriella scoffed, looking down at her ivory flats that covered her feet, "I wish, but no." she was quiet for a moment as her eyes began to fill with tears that she desperately tried to conceal and erase. She finally brought her swimming orbs to look him, "I shouldn't wish that I was never born, but moments like this make me do exactly that"_

_A lump began to rise in his throat at the harshness in her words and truth in their meaning. "Sweetheart" he whispered as his very own eyes began to prick with a warm heat. He closed his loving hand around hers, cupping her face with the other, "please…please don't say things like that" his sincere sapphire eyes begged._

_Her watering orbs closed momentarily as she shook her head lightly, "I know I'm not perfect. I know I fuck up and sometimes it's intentional, but I always thought it would get better. They would eventually try to love me as I was. Every day, every week, every year I waited and it still hasn't come…and tonight" tears began to seep from her lids as they traced his, "tonight… I realized that day is never coming Troy"_

_Gabriella had opened up to him before and he knew he was privileged for that fact because he had learned quickly that she didn't do that often or with very many people. However, she had saw him fit to bring him into that very small circle of people she chose to let see a glimpse of the side she concealed with everything she could. He had hoped to break through the complete barrier and get to know and see every piece of her, but he never imagined that beneath the confident, intelligent and smart ass woman laid such a distraught, confused and emotional broken girl, at least not to this extent. His gut twisted into a painful knot and his heart pounded in anguish and anger. He hated to see her in this manner, he hated that someone had made her feel this way, and he hated that she had been feeling this way for years and felt she needed to hide it and let it fester inside because she didn't think she had anyone to confide in. _

_His thumb brushed along the line of her jaw, "what happen baby?" he asked, his eyes darting along her features. _

"_My father's dream has always been for me to study law and join his firm and one day take over and for as long as I can remember I have expressed my disdain for doing exactly that. After I turned fifteen I just began to ignore it and let him talk, knowing that I would do nothing of the sort. I figured me going to the school he wanted in New York away from all my friends and making the grades he saw fit of a Montez that when it came time to actually apply and declare my major and pick classes that he would just realize that me going to school and being happy would trump his wishes and pipedreams." She laughed, "it turns out I was the one with the fucking pipe dream."_

_Troy swallowed, wetting his lips quickly, "okay"_

"_My schedule someone how got sent to Granny's. I guess my parents had the mailed forwarded for the few months we were to be here and my schedule was in there, well, he saw that I was enrolled in introduction to public speaking and marketing which he knows were not on the prelaw curriculum and he wanted to know what fuck I was doing, so I told him. I again informed him that I wasn't going to be a lawyer. I guess he never believed I would actually not follow his wishes."_

_Troy nodded, "what do you want to do Gabriella?"_

_Gabriella shrugged, "I don't completely know yet, but it's not law. Never has been. I'm thinking sales, something with constant interaction with people"_

_Troy gave her a soft smile, "I think you would be great at that"_

_Gabriella matched smiled, but it quickly fell and she turned her head to look to the side, "yeah, well it's not going to happen. He won't pay for school now. He is refusing, and he never let me work so I have none of my own money and I can't touch my inheritance from grandfather until I'm 21. I don't know what to do. I'm backed into a corner with no clear way out and it fucking sucks."_

_He wasn't sure what to say. He knew her father was a control freak, but he never imagined that it was to this extent. That he would actually deny his only child the right to educate herself on his dime just because she wasn't following the career path her saw fit for her. It pissed his off. No, it beyond pissed him off. _

"_What about your grandmother or your uncle? They can't help you?"he attempted to help. _

_Gabriella harshly laughed as she drew her tongue out to trace her lips, looking back into his questioning orbs, "they won't go against him. It's a line they won't cross." She said her voice beginning to break. _

_He went to speak, but the quivering of her perfect lips and the raining tears falling from her eyes stopped him. She was about to release it all. He knew it. _

"_Why won't he love me for who I am, why won't they? I'm their daughter. I've gotten in my fair amount of shit and I know I'm not perfect and probably caused them more grief than most children do to their parents, but I thought you were suppose to love your children unconditionally. Not because they walk around on earth like they have a halo above their head and fucking wings sprouting from their backs following a command as if they were a stepford child. That's not me, never has been and never will be. I see the way he looks at me. It's pure disappointment. He doesn't care, they don't care, that I graduated the top of my class and want to make something of my life. They only care that I'm not the perfect child they dreamed of doing what they planned for me." _

_She swallowed thickly, "what's wrong with me? Do I just not deserve their love, acceptance? Do I not deserve happiness?" her sad and destroyed eyes asked. _

_He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, fighting back the anger and tears building inside. He had grown to care immensely for her. She was a very special part of his life and he held people of that level and status rather highly and when discomfort and hurt of this magnitude presented itself on any of them his instinct was do anything in his power to fix it, to protect them. Gabriella was different though. She was more than special to him and this situation was complicated and fragile. _

"_There is nothing wrong with you. You're amazing. It's their loss that can't see that sweetheart" he said with compassion, sweeping his thumb along her lips, "I think you're wonderful and I will do anything I can to help you. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath and swiftly wiped the lingering tears from her cheeks. She knew he meant everything he was saying, but he was making a very bold promise that she knew was going to be hard to keep. She took a step back, forcing his hand to fall from her face and waist. "I'll figure it out" she said moving past him to stand towards the middle of the room. _

_Troy spun on his toes. She was shutting off. She was reeling it all back in. All the feelings, all the emotions, everything that completed her and made her the real Gabriella. He liked it all. Every last bit, but she had grown up getting the opposite. She had confessed it all so quickly and just as fast as it came out, she reeled it back in. He didn't want her to do that. He didn't want her to feel like she had to, not with him. _

"_Gabriella" he said softly, coming to stand behind her. His fingers brushing her silk covered hips, begging for her to turn and face him._

_She wouldn't. _

_He swallowed thickly before trying again, "Gabriella" he said in a much softer voice that truly depicted his concern and desperation for her bubbly personality to return. Tonight had been a revealing one. Her composure had been broken and all that rested inside of her beautiful heart and mind had been confessed. His adoration and attraction for the exquisite, intelligent and strong brunette had grown tenfold. The undeniable and instantaneous connection that they shared had been foreign to him, but after tonight he had an even vaster understanding of her and why he without a doubt wanted her. She was young, gorgeous, intelligent, reckless and unpredictable. A combination that was volatile and screaming for him to stay clear or tread lightly, but he couldn't. Not from day one. He knew there was something more inside; something that needed him, something that he needed and after tonight he knew he had been forging down the right path in pursuing her. Her insecurities and the side to her personality he had learned she was afraid to share softened her and truly let you understand who she really was and why she did the things she did. A side that had begun to peek through the surface since meeting him and he was beyond grateful and elated that he brought that out in her. That she was comfortable enough in disclosing a side that she had put in a box and locked up. _

_Right now though, she was ball of confusion and embarrassment. She knew who she wanted to be and she could be with him. He had made sure she understood that and she did, but with the others she wasn't sure how and after earlier tonight that had been made clear. She had attempted it and it blew up in her face._

_She stood with her back shielding him from her broken vulnerable expression and all he wanted was to make her feel wanted and desired and worthy, but she refused to face him and as the minutes wore on his heart ached a little more. _

_His hand slid up her side and down her hip, curling around her waist, urging her to turn around. His eyes drifted closed in anguish when he saw the tears that stained her face and the straight emotionless line that formed her lips, "sweetheart" his raspy voiced cooed. _

_Gabriella let out a sigh, "I'm so fucked up. Don't feel like you have to console me or appease me. I've been the black sheep for as long as I can remember Troy. It's fine…I'm fine. I'll figure something out" she said letting her black scared eyes observe him for a moment before ripping then away to look that darkness beyond his shoulder. _

_Troy shook head, bringing her to look back at him, "Stop it. Nothing you said tonight was anything I didn't suspect or know. You know that. You're retreating and I'm not going to let you. I'm not them."_

_Gabriella scoffed, quickly swiping away a rolling tear, "Its summer Troy. I leave in just over a month to New York. That's not going to change… and you…you're to go on with your life and I'm still the fuck up who didn't do what Daddy wanted. I'm once again alone trying to figure out what the fuck I can do to make them understand me. It's the rest of my life I'm moving towards and as much as I hate it, they will always be there with their judging eyes and words." She was silent for a moment as she watched his stunned expression, "I know you get me. That's why I came to you…but, I have to be smart. You're not always going to be there Troy and I have to cope with that and curling back into my shell and being the hard ass is how I'm going to do that"_

_It was the first time he had allowed himself to think past right now. It was summer and they were both in a neutral place that wouldn't hold either of them for a prolonged time. However, the thought of not seeing her or being able to touch her past the upcoming month sent a painful jolt to his heart and mind. She was right though, but he didn't want her to be, "I'm in Boston Gabriella"_

_Gabriella swallowed as her orbs darted along his features, trying to make sense of what he was implying, but it really wasn't needed because the moment the words left his mouth she knew. She hadn't wanted to look past right now, but she had always been so guarded, she couldn't help but do just that. She had to prepare for the let down. She had to look at the statistics behind it, no matter the earth shadowing connection they shared, "I know…but Troy…it's still…"_

_His finger drifting down her lips halting her words, "just don't think about it. Don't think about the logistics Gabriella and all the negatives that weigh on it. Just let the fact that the thought of August and beyond has been considered. That I want to consider it."_

_Gabriella drew her lower lip inside her mouth as she looked up at him from beneath her black lashes, "I'm young and I have a number of years before I have any sense of stability…and I know what is going to be required of you Troy…don't strain yourself. I don't want you to strain yourself. This is about your future too."_

_He tugged her closer, wanting her to feel him and the heat of his desire both physically and emotionally. His hand glided up her back and along the middle of her shoulders, tickling the fine hairs along her neck with the tips. His fingers wrapped around her smooth skin and his thumb trailed along the alcove of her collar as his face fell inches from hers, "I have three words Gabriella. Three words that I don't want you to question or over think. Just take them as they are and know that I mean them" he stated soft, but firm as his gorgeous blues bore into her with a serious sincerity, "You're worth it." His lips grazed hers, "you're worth it" he whispered against them. _

_The sincerity in his words, his face and his gorgeous cobalt eyes caused her breath to catch as it left her lungs. Her hand flew to her chest to hold her throbbing heart while the tears now resonated back into her dark eyes, but this time they were brought on by something foreign, yet it was amazing. _

_Her hand grasped his bare bicep and pulled him forward so that his lips fell back upon hers. Her hand left her chest and wrapped itself around his messy strands. She lifted her weight onto her toes, pressing her thinly covered chest against his pectoral. Her tongue slipped beneath his smooth lips and enfolded itself amongst his. _

_His strong arm curled around her tiny waist, hosting her into the air. He eased his face to the side wanting to taste every part of her he could. He turned on his feet and blindly brought them closer to the bed. _

_His lips didn't release the sweet capture until the blades of her shoulders rested against the soft mattress. His knees separated her thighs and his chest lightly crushed her tiny frame. Their breathing was heavy and the intensity of what was going to happen loomed in the air. His fingers curled around the trestles that fell in her eyes as he admired how the moonlight peeked through the swaying curtains, casting itself in an olive glow upon her skin. His lips brushed her lower lip, the sides of her mouth, along her jaw and down her neck, sucking, nibbling, and tasting her addictive sweetness "you're gorgeous"_

_Gabriella moaned arching her back into the curve of his frame. Her gut flutter as if a million butterflies had been set free, her heart pound in excitement and adoration and he core began to beat to a painful drum that needed to be attended to. _

_His large hands skimmed up her thigh and underneath her tiny gown, looping around the leg of her panties and tugging then down. _

_Gabriella eyes shot open and sought his, "Troy" she question._

_He gave her a smirk before pressing his lips to hers in a soundless long sensual kiss, "I can stop"_

_Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes, tugging his mouth pack to hers, sweeping her tongue inside, more than giving her approval to continue. _

"_Mmm" he groaned, pulling the tiny fabric over her calves and discarding them to floor below. His fingers wrapped around her ankle, easing her toned leg to bend at the knee. His seeking hand slid up the smoothness of her shin, over the firmness of her thigh pulling the silky fabric of her nighty further and further north. _

_He deliberately nudged the bud of her core with the tips of his fingers as he drifted the silk towards her waist and finally over her head, smirking proudly at the hitch in her breath and moan in her throat from the touch._

_He looked down at her nude form in complete erotic and loving worship. She was stunning and perfect and she was his. _

_Gabriella lifted her weight onto her elbows and smirked as she watched his dark desired filled eyes absorb every inch of her. She adored that she made him want her. He made her feel completely wanted and she loved that about him. It wasn't a common feeling for her and having finally been subjected to so such adoration and understanding in epic amounts from someone like him, she was elated. He meant something to her, a big something. That fact was becoming clearer and clearer with each passing day. _

"_Troy" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice after he hadn't moved for a minute and continued to just gawk. _

"_Hmm" he responded; bring his stare to meet her dark spheres._

_She sat up slowly, turning her smirk to a devious grin before pulling the strings of his scrubs loose from their bow, forcing the blue cotton to dip even lower on his muscular hips. She grinned when she saw what rested beneath, "no boxers tonight?"_

_Troy laughed and shrugged his shoulders coyly._

_Gabriella groaned in approval, curling her fingers around the base of his neck and tugging him roughly down upon her, "I think we've waited long enough baby…give it to me"_

_Troy cursed under his breath at the hotness in her demand. He leaned over to the side of the bed where he kept a few reserves. He ripped the foil and slid the latex over his shaft, taking a deep breath as he looked down at her observing eyes, "I'm going to make you feel wonderful"_

_Gabriella grinned, sliding her tiny hand up his twitching bicep, "I know"_

_He matched her smile, bringing his lips down to hers while spreading her legs further apart with the wedge of his knee. He caught her thigh in the grasp of his palm, sliding his tongue between her lips as the tip of his dick prodded her clit. He slid his hardness gradually inside her, savoring the glorious sensation of her warm, slick encasing. His fingers gripped tighter around her thigh as the flooding sparks and jolts traveled up his shaft._

_A communal moan filled the room as they both threw their heads back and began to thrust their hips in a motion that was meant for only the two of them to share. A connection, a movement like none they had ever encountered. Their pelvises locked in a perfect capture as his shaft penetrated further and deeper down her channel tipping their pleasure nerves over the edge with every harmonious plunge. _

_Rapid curses of blissful approval flew from her lips as she locked her legs around his shoulders. Her hands roughly grabbed at the back of his head and she groaned wildly begging for him to pound harder and faster. _

_He cupped her ass in his hands and held her core flesh against his pelvis, allowing a deeper dispersion. He peered down at her barely parted lids and smiled at the flush that covered her face making her even more gorgeous. He partly groaned and laugh as the curses and praise became more frequent, "is your vocabulary always this choice when you have sex?" he asked between pants and slowing thrust. _

_Her eyes widen to a normal width as she looked up into his dilated pupils and smirked, "yes…but only you've succeed in making me mean it"_

"_Fuck" he moaned, capturing her lips and flipping her so that she straddled his waist. He sat up bringing her with, as he began pumping inside her again, "you have no idea what you do to me" he said sucking, licking, and nibbling down her neck. _

_Her head fell to her shoulders as her eyes rolled back into her head and her hips grinded into his, "I think I do baby…you do it to me….…you do it to me" she sensually and erotically purred. _

_Grunts and heavy breathing escaped their lips and their peeks came closer and closer to exploding. The heats and pleasure they both felt was at an intensity that neither knew existed. Their hearts pounded in a happy rhythm giving homage and justification to the growing connection they shared. The sparks, the emotions and the want was more than conveyed. They desired each other both physically, emotionally, and completely. Tonight the final sentiment had transpired and the term "meant to be" entered both their subconscious. _

_He rolled her back onto her back, sweeping the messy strands from her face as he pushed into her, feeling her walls fully contract around him and his dick spill his pleasure. He panted heavy and beaming grin pulled at his lips as he stared down at her before sealing the first act with long and lingering kiss._

"_Good huh" Gabriella asked when he released her mouth, running her fingers through his hair._

_Troy shortly laughed, wobbling his head in disagreement, "not good…great…amazing"_

_Gabriella laughed, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, "you're regretting those gentlemen ways now aren't you?"_

_Troy shook his head, "I'll never regret being a gentleman sweetheart" he said with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows._

_Gabriella smiled a genuine full smile, completely happy with that response and then covered his soft mouth with hers. He had made her forget her troubles and gave her something she had been searching for her entire life. _

_Affection and support with no strings. _


End file.
